The Soldiers of the Holy War: Days as the Enemy
by ExorcistGirl11
Summary: sequel to "Days as a Comrade" DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT READ THE FIRST ONE. Sephiria has made her choice to join up with the Noah, but that means fighting her own friends and Allen. is she really up for hurting her own friends in this war? 21st cent. dgm
1. Chapter 0: prologue

Day: Unknown

Some people believe that if they were given a second chance at life they could definitely do something over. Something that they regretted, something that they wanted to make right. This may apply for me, and everything I did during this period of my life. I took one step after another up the winding staircase ahead of me and I realized as I looked up at this never ending staircase that each step represented something. "The next thousand steps…" I whispered thinking of Allen, and… "Valence." I said aloud. A thousand steps for every stupid thing I'd done in my life, and a thousand and one steps for everything that I'd done right in meeting _him. He_ who showed me a better way to live life, and a way to falsely and unconditionally love someone with everything you had. "Please wait for me Valence." I begged as a single tear fell from my eye. "You promised that you would wait for me." And in the distance I could almost see his smile and his soft whisper. _I forgive you, Sephiria._


	2. Chapter 1

_Part I: Return to the Battlefield_

February 3rd, 2011

Day: 001 as the enemy

I stared out the huge window in my room at the sunrise that dyed the sky a fiery orange. The door behind me creaked open and I turned to see who had entered. "What do you want Road?" I asked the short girl with black hair.

"I expected more of a, good morning Road. How are you doing this fine morning?" She sighed.

"In your dreams," I scoffed.

"You know Solara you've gotten real boring," Road crossed her arms, "all you do is look out the window all day long."

"Well the Duke doesn't let me outside, so you can hardly blame me," I said in a monotone.

"He's scared you'll run," she replied seriously.

I laughed at her words. The Duke definitely still didn't trust me much. It'd almost been a month since I'd left the Black Order to join up with the Noah Clan. "I won't run."

"Don't worry. You know I trust you right?"

"More or less?"

She didn't reply.

"Oh and Road. Stop calling me Solara. It's Sephiria alright?"

When Road left my room Lux quickly fluttered out from under my bed sheets. She landed on my shoulder and curled up. "Lux, you don't need to be scared of them," I said tickling my tiny round golem. A small chirping noise came from her mouth. I shut my eyes and felt my heart break. Lux reminded me too much of the Order. I scooped her off my shoulder and back on to my bed, then left the room.

"Good morning Sephiria," Tyki Mikk greeted me. "Up so early?"

"Everyone is," was my blunt reply.

Tyki had long wavy jet black hair pulled in to a ponytail behind him. All the girls though he was good looking, but I thought otherwise. He had a heart of stone. "Sephiria, we're going to a tea party held my the houses of the Dukes in a couple of days," he told me."

"What of it?" My arms crossed over me chest.

"You will be attending with us," he continued.

"And if I don't want to?"

"You have no choice. As the adopted daughter of my brother, Prime Minister Kamelot you must attend the tea party."

I shot him a deadly glare. "Sheryll is not my father and I'm not a Kamelot. My name is either Liang or Lightsworth."

"But Lightsworth isn't even your real last name. your mother got remarried after your real father died."

"Then let's stay with the name from this life, Liang shall we?"

Sheryll didn't even truly adopt me, but the other dukes and the rest of Europe didn't know that. Tyki headed down the hallway. I but down on my lower lip. It took all that I had to refrain from running down the hallway and cutting Tyki down. I hated his guts. Then I remembered something he Earl had once told me. Ally ourselves with royalty and we would never be suspected of anything. Now we were a part of the Great Dukes, Orcelit, Kamelot, Razier, and Liecherie. The only good thing about a tea party with the dukes would be that I would be allowed out of the mansion to the outside world. Outside to where exorcists could be wandering. I would have to watch out. None of them knew that I was alive. All, but one.

t

I looked in the hallway to make sure no one was there, then went back in to my room. Locked my door shut off the lights, and even though it was only noon closed the drapes. When I finished Lux spat out a projection of Lavi. "Hey," I smiled. He gave me a soft smile back.

"How are you?"

I shrugged. "Okay I guess. I still can't go outside yet though."

Lavi laughed at me and I felt a rise of irritation.

"Hey! Trust takes time to earn!" I yelled back quietly in response.

"You're cute Sephiria," Lavi said.

My eyes wandered to my feet.

"I really miss you Sephiria," was what came next and I was left with nothing to say.

"So how are things at the Order!" I said trying to change the subject quickly.

"Krorykins is awake," he grinned.

"You mean Alystar?" I asked.

Lavi nodded, "I wish you could meet him."

"I will someday, it just probably won't be the meeting you expected." I told him.

"You're going to show the Order that you're not dead?"

"Well of course. I have to fight don't I? We're not exactly on the same side now."

"Do you want to know how Allen's doing?" Once the name Allen slipped from his mouth I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I shook my head, no. when I thought of Allen all I could see was blood from his arm dripping on to my face as he tried to stop me from falling off the cliff. His pained expression as he watched me fall to the earth was forever burned in to my brain.

"Hey Solara! Millennie is looking for you!" I heard Road say in a sing song voice.

"Is that Road?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, I got to go," I began to reach for Lux to shut her off.

"Hey Sephiria," Lavi stopped me and I turned to face him.

"What is it?"

"I love you," he smiled. A ripple of guilt went through me.

"Bye." I said, then shut her off.

Lavi always told me that before our conversations ended, and it always made me feel guilty, because even though he was the one that was always there for me I didn't love him back the way he loved me. In stead I loved Allen who was one of his closest friends. I loved him but he didn't even know that I was still alive.

A clicking noise sounded from my door, then in popped Road. "H-how!" I stammered.

She grinned at me, "picking locks is easy."

I sighed. It was the same for Solara too. Road always clung to her, and although Road seemed like a harmless, childish, 11 year old girl, but really she was the one most everyone was afraid of. Each Noah have their own special ability. Road was the Noah of dreams and she could torture the person in their own dreams, and using their memories, even an imaginary world. Either way it was a terrible way to die. To have your heart crushed or brain shattered. First you'd go mentally insane, and if someone else didn't kill you first you'd eventually die yourself. I remembered hearing about the fifth general, General Yeegar. Hearing the way he died it was obviously the work of Road. Lavi on other hand, who was also once trapped in Road's alternate dimension had only survived because he stabbed himself through the heart in her world and tried to burn himself to death in the real world. Allen had saved his life that day.

Road hugged my arm and tried to pull me out the door. "C'mon, Millennie is looking for you. It's time to eat."

I nodded and told her to let go of me, then we headed down to the dining hall. Eating together with all the Noah was a new custom to me, because in Solara's memories the Clan never ate together unless an urgent meeting was called. Instead, Solara would always eat with Aaron. Solara and Aaron rarely even stayed at the mansion.

I took my seat next to my so called adoptive father Sheryll and Road at the Long dining table. Demons in human form served us food. We each had our own waiter/waitress and when mine came over I politely took my plate of food from her. A smile curled up on my lips and my hand pierced through her chest. "Thank you very much." I smiled, then in a flash of light she became smoke and ash. I reached for an unused handkerchief on the table and innovated my innocence arm. Then I cleaned some ash off of my hand.

"Sephiria, you should refrain from killing so many of my demons. If you don't I might just run out." The Duke let out a sigh.

"That won't happen, plus I was just expressing my gratitude." I took a bite of my food and looked at him innocently.

"Your _gratitude_ is effecting my negatively," the Duke muttered. He was always so blank and expressionless.

"Well if I don kill something my skills will get rusty, and you don't want that do you?"

An inhuman grin spread across the Earl's face, "maybe it's about time for you to go out and face the world again huh?"

When dinner ended I headed straight back up to my room. I though of the Duke's words. Did he mean I would get to go out and face the exorcists soon? Did he trust me now? I gave it a little thought but that also meant I'd have to fight the exorcists. Could I really fight and kill my old friends? Yes, I could do anything. Would do anything to get what I wanted. After that nobody would have to worry about this war anymore. I could almost see the faces of the exorcists when they would see me alive and well. I could almost see Allen's face with an expression of horror and betrayal when he would figure out I was a Noah, and I could almost feel my heart fall to the ground and shatter like a thin sheet of ice when it would all happen.

"You can still go back," a voice in my head told me. Her voice was like the chiming of bells.

_You can still go back to the Order right now. _Solara said. I almost laughed out loud at the thought.

"No, I can't. I have to finish what I started. It isn't even a choice anymore Solara."

_I guess,_ she replied.

My hand reached to my neck to grab the locket my parents face me, but instead I grabbed air. My mind had to be constantly reminded that I didn't have the locket anymore. It might've been cremated with my innocence made replica of myself. A sigh left my mouth and I fell on to my bed. Then I shut my eyes.

"I can't stop now."

Sephiria's back! Did you miss her?


	3. Chapter 2

Day: 002 as the enemy

_I sat next to Solara. "The Noah clan sure has changed since you were in it, right Solara?" I looked up at the sky of nothingness, a world of pure white. _

"_Sure has," she followed my lead._

"_I miss Aaron," I mumbled to myself, but Solara still heard. _

"_You mean you miss Allen," she corrected. I didn't answer. "You like Allen right?" she asked. I nodded. "Do you like Lavi too?" Was her next question. She sounded so hopeful, like she really believed I could love Lavi. _

"_No," I answered bluntly._

"_Will you ever?"_

"_No."_

"_You should tell him that." She told me. _

"_He knows already, I don't have to rub it in his face."_

"_But he doesn't know."_

"_And why do you say that?"_

"_Because before you left you kissed him. Do you think he would really constantly tell you he loves you if he thought he didn't have a chance whatsoever?"_

_I flinched. That was one of the things I regretted the most. I didn't even understand why I did it. I wasn't trying to lead Lavi on or anything. It was just that when he told me he loved me for the very first time I felt sorry for him. It was the very first time I really truly felt sorry for someone, then it just happened. "He knows I love Allen."_

_I heard Solara chuckle, "Yes he does."_

"_I'm sorry for bringing you back to the Noah Clan." I apologized._

"_It's okay, you have to do this, we both have to do this."_

_I agreed completely._

My eyes opened and I was in bed again. Lux sat on my chest fluttering her wings like an insect. I reached out and pet the top of her head. She was a lit like my pet even though she was just my golem. I yawned and got out of bed. Grabbed a brush on my counter and began to run it down the side of my head. All of a sudden lain ran up my right arm and I dropped the brush. My arm must've not completely healed yet. I'd just recently gotten it removed from my cast. I let out a sigh and picked it back up, then finished up brushing my hair.

I left my room and made my way down the grand stairway to find David and Jasdero waving their guns around like there was no tomorrow. "What are you idiots doing? You want to get kicked out?" I groaned.

"Who're ya' callin' idiot huh?" David's words were slurred and he pointed his gun at me.

"Whoa there tiger," I put my hands up in the air and walked towards him unafraid of his gun.

"Whoa wut Seviriuh?" He gave me a cocky grin that made me twitch with irritation. Then I smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"Are you drunk!" I gasped.

"So wut iv we are? Wat're you gonna' do bout' it huh?" David got right up to my face and I held my breath. He totally reeked. "Y'know Seviriuh… up close ya' look kinda' pretty. Wut wuz a girl lige you doin' wid a guy like da' 14th?" His words were harsh and drunken causing me to flinch. My blood boiled. "He wuz nuttin but zcum. Guy lige him didn' deserve a girl lige you."

The next thing David knew there was a blade at his throat. "You better stop talking now before I make you stop forever." I inched the blade closer to his neck.

"You're even cuter when you get angry." David grinned talking normally.

"So you never were drunk." I said.

"Yeah, thought you'd let me off the hook if I was. Guessed wrong." He shrugged.

"Horribly wrong." I sneered.

"Hey girl, but you've got a lot of nerve trying to fight a guy with a gun." David laughed. Jasdero cackled along with him. "Shut up Jasdero!" David snapped. Jasdero immediately stopped laughing and kept his words behind his mouth which was sewed shut.

"I'm not scared of you David," I spat.

He chuckled, "picking a fight so early in the morning huh? I like you."

"I don't," I smiled back at him.

I change my left hand in to a blade also and swung it at David's face. He dodged and fired one of his special bullets at me. I whizzed past my face and I felt strands of my hair detach. The bullet lodged in to the staircase behind me. Instantly ice formed over the bullet hole. "You missed."

He swung his gun at me trying to bash me with the butt of the gun and fortunately I ducked, but unfortunately my long hair got in my face and I got distracted. He pointed his gun at my forehead and I swung back hoping to slice open the barrel. All of a sudden my arm came to a halt and I could feel my body getting held back. I looked closely and saw small, thin, and almost invisible wires wrapped around my body. I could tell it was the same for David also. Little wires held his fingers back from pulling the trigger. "Sheryll!" I hissed. Out walked Sheryll from his room.

"What the hell are you two doing! My wife needs to sleep!"

I snapped his wires and gave him a look of disappointment. The look was returned.

"You can still break them."

"Easy as breathing." My attention was on my long hair. It was annoying when I fought and it got in the way of my eyes. Sheryll released David and I took my blade and tried to chop my hair off.

"Hey Sephiria!" David cried. I stopped looked at him. "Don't cut your hair, you look too good with it for you to cut it. I want to look at it." He grinned. I shot him a glare and walked away.

Next thing I knew my feet had taken me to the balcony. My hair, I remembered Aaron's words so long ago.

"You look like a princess with long hair Solara." Then he would kiss her on the lips right on this very balcony. Then there was Allen's words. "Grow your hair out Sephiria, you'd look really nice." I wouldn't have cut my hair even if David didn't stop me. Wind swept across the garden in our backyard. Everything was so beautiful. I knew I was crazy for even thinking it, but I'd missed this mansion a lot. There were so many memories here. Memories… they always brought me back to the day Aaron had died. Was he in a lot of pain? I didn't know why, but for some reason Solara and I always felt so guilty about his death. We didn't do anything, but maybe it was because we didn't do anything that we felt guilty. How we let the Duke and Aaron fight leading to his death. His silver knife with the red jewel on the bottom of it splattered with his own blood. That knife, what happened to it? I felt like there was a block in my mind about the knife that I couldn't get through.

Aside from the flashbacks I'd constantly get in this mansion, life was actually pretty peaceful. My days at the Order were just days full of training, whereas at the mansion I could just lay back and relax. Though it worried me a little, because I was scared I'd get out of shape and wouldn't be able to fight as well anymore.

"Found her mom!" I heard Road cry out. Then out walked Sheryll's wife Tricia. She was just a normal human that was still ignorant of the real world. Sheryll only married her so he could adopt Road, but Tricia was ill and would die soon anyways.

"Sephiria dear, please stop picking fights with your father and cousins." She begged me.

I pitied the poor woman, she was just being used. "Sheryll is not my father and you're not my mother Tricia." I told her firmly.

She let out a sigh and then coughed hard.

"Hey mom you okay!" Road acted worried. A Noah's life was like a game of house. Road the daughter, Sheryll the husband, David and Jasdero the idiot cousins, Tyki the uncle, and I was supposed to play the role of their newly adopted daughter only I didn't want to play.

"Sephiria dear, I know it's hard to except, but your parents are gone now. Sometimes you just have to let go." Tricia said.

When she said that I wanted to punch the balcony railing with all my might. Then I would scream, tell that you someone who's parents are actually dead because mine aren't! Tricia had been falsely informed like she always was by Sheryll that my parents were dead when they really weren't so that he'd have an excuse to 'adopt' me. Instead of yelling I just said. "I don't need anyone's advice. It's all useless."

Tricia looked at me with eyes full of pity and I would've loved to return the same stare. Then she left the balcony. Before Road followed she turned back at me, "Well played 'sister'," Road joked.

"Road, must I tell you also that you're not my sister?" I sighed.

"Just playing around Sephiria, it's harmless." Toad laughed.

"Bye," I waved. She knew I just wanted her to leave me alone so she just left.

_Don't feel bad for that woman, the only one you need to concentrate on right now is yourself. If you really want to do what you came here for then you have to throw away your feelings. They become hindrances. _Solara's voice echoed in my head.

"I know that already." I told her, "but it's just a lot harder than it sounds."

_I understand._ Solara replied. It was true. Solara of all people would definitely understand what I was going through right now, because she had gone through all of this herself, but that was why I knew I'd be able to make it through.

Her hair really has gotten longer right?


	4. Chapter 3

Day: 003 as the enemy

I swung open my closet door and it hit the wall with a slam denting it a little. I ran in to the huge walk in closet and wildly flung clothes around to find a dress. "Tyki Mikk!" I screamed irritated. He came in to my room and then to the closet. I shot him a deathly stare. "You told me the tea party would be in a couple of days! Not today!"

"I told you that it would be in a couple of days two days ago." He sighed.

"Two days isn't a couple! It has to be at least three days!" I yelled.

"If you're stressing about what to wear then just wear this." Tyki held up a undulate blue dress that went a little below my knees. "With this." The he picked up a pair of golden heels with several straps that wrapped around the shoe.

"Why would I let you pick out what I wear?" I snapped.

"Well because I've gone to many of these things and this is your first one." he had a point there. I snatched the dress and heels away from him "Leave." I told him firmly.

"Leaving Miss Kamelot."

"Shut up!" I snapped.

I put on the dress and heels and they looked perfect. Which made me a little angry, I mean how did Tyki know how to pick out clothes?" I thought about not wearing it just to make him mad, but then at the same time I knew I would never be able to find something in that closet of mine better that what he'd picked out.

_Just wear the damn clothes that he picked out for you! You idiot! _Solara screamed at me.

t

The evening came a lot faster than I had expected and I found myself rushing down the stairs in my dress and almost falling down.

"Ah, and finally the little princess comes," Tyki smirked. "Wearing the dress that I picked out for her."

"Shut it Tyki," I snapped. I had decided to curl my hair so that it didn't look lump and lifeless, because truthfully even though I was quite irritated with the face that I had to go to some stupid tea party I was still really excited. I hadn't been all fancily dressed for a party in a very long time. I heard David whistle when I passed him, so I shot him one of my deathly glares.

"Hey Tyki are cousins allowed to marry each other?" David asked nudging Tyki's shoulder.

"Well technically you two aren't real cousins so…" Tyki trailed off while I punched David hard in the gut.

"David stop talking about my daughter that way!" Sheryll sounded like an overprotective father.

"You're not my father!" I said firmly.

"Don't worry Sephiria, even though they're all a bunch of weirdoes at least I'm normal right?" Road smiled. _Oh Road, _I wanted to say._ You're probably the weirdest one out of them all. _But I kept my mouth shut.

"Let's just go already."

The twins sat next to me arguing about who looked better in a tux. We were in a long black limousine that was super fancy. This was my first time in a limo so I was quite fascinated, only the twins were ruining the experience for me. "Would you guys shut up!" I groaned. David just scooted closer to me and put his hand on my lap.

"Anything for you Sephiria. You want anything else?" He moved his hand up to my cheek. And stared in to my eyes.

Impassively I stared back. "I'll call the police and have you arrested for sexual harassment." I said in a monotone.

"David!" Sheryll had a face like thunder.

"Sorry Sorry!" David laughed.

"You won't ever get it will you David! You were like this when the 14th was still around too. Get a clue David! She doesn't like you! She only loves the 14th!" Road scolded.

I flinched. The clan almost never spike of Aaron freely.

"I'm right aren't I?" Road asked.

I told her yes through my mind since Road was telepathic, but out loud I said nothing.

"It's a touchy subject isn't it," Road asked me through her mind.

I nodded in response.

At the tea party it looked like one of those old movies that took place in the 19th century. Ball gowns, fancy hair, rich people, decorations, anything you could possible imagine. European couples danced around like in the old days, it almost made me want to yell 'This is the 21st Century! Get a life!' of course I kept quiet though.

"Ah Prime Minister Kamelot!" A grey haired man waved at Sheryll.

"Oh! Prime Minister Orcelit! Long time no see!" Sheryll walked over to the man and waved me over. "This is my newest daughter Sephiria, the one that I've told you about." He presented me like a most prized trophy.

"Oh! My son Valence! That boy, where'd he run off to!" The man huffed. "I was looking forward to having your daughter and my son meet!"

"Maybe another time then," Sheryll smiled. "Are you hungry Sephiria?"

I shook my head and walked away. I went up the stairs and to the balcony. Everything was so pretty. Dazzling lights, candles. It was even prettier than the Black Order on Christmas. _Christmas._ Allen's birthday was that day. That day that we played in the snow together until there were stars in the sky, and that day that Allen had made his first attempt to kiss me. If only Link had come a moment later it really would've been the best Christmas I would've ever had.

"You know you're not supposed to be up here," a boy's voice said with an accent that sounded French. I looked saw a boy sitting on the edge of the balcony and rested his head on one of the posts. In his hand he held a cigarette that was obviously lit and took a puff of it.

"Well I guess I'm not the only one breaking the rules." I told him.

He chuckled, "guess so." the boy had dirty blonde hair that wasn't clean cut whatsoever. He looked like prince charming gone badass including the smoke in his hand.

"You should get off of that balcony, you could fall." I warned him.

"What're you going to do? Push me?"

"You never know, I could do it just to pass some time and amuse myself." I shrugged.

"Some royalty you are," he said.

"I could say the same for you." I snatched the cigarette out of his hand and crushed it against the wall. "You're not even old enough to smoke, are you?"

"I'm 14, it's only four years away." he shrugged getting up off of the balcony and back on to the ground. He was quite tall for his age. More than half a head taller than me. He was taller that Allen too. "You know you crushed my last smoke. I should make you pay for that Miss Unladylike." He teased.

"In your dreams Underage Smoker Boy." I told him.

"I take no offense to that," he grinned.

"That's too bad," I sighed.

"So what's your name Miss Unladylike Royalty?" He asked.

"Sephiria Liang, and if you're trying to flirt with me you're failing miserably." I said.

"Huh, never heard of you. No wonder you don't act ladylike." He looked as if he were thinking.

I sighed wishing that I didn't have to say it. "I'm prime minister Sheryll's new adopted daughter." My voice was like ice.

He looked at me with a surprised expression on his face. "You're that Sephiria? The one my father wanted to introduce me to and said that she was supposed to be beautiful and only a year younger than me?"

I gave him a shrug. "How would I know?"

He scoffed and took one good look at me, "I imagined you with bigger boobs."

"I'm going to punch you in the face." I informed him.

"Oh really?" He chuckled.

"Yes," I nodded and that was when my fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled back a few steps.

"Aw fuck! You actually punched me dammit! And hard too!"

"So I'm guessing you're Valence Orcelit, very nice to meet you." I made sure to smile so he knew that I meant business.

"Nice meeting you too Miss Kamelot," he laughed touching his swollen jaw.

I frowned, "don't call me that."

"Then lets stay with Miss Unladylike Royalty then." He said. "Say, if I asked Miss Unladylike Royalty to dance with me do you think she would?" He asked me.

"That's possibly the cheesiest line I've ever heard in my life." I told him.

"Hah, guess so." He scratched the back of his head like Allen always did. Like Allen… why did this boy remind me so much of Allen? This boy was rude, obnoxious, made smart remarks. He was the complete opposite of Allen, so why? "But really, want to dance with me?" He rephrased his last question.

"Sure."

Dancing with Valence, it was the first time I'd ever danced with a boy. He smelled of cigarette smoke and it was disgusting. His suit was all unbuttoned and his white dress shirt wasn't all buttoned up either. It was also missing a tie. He was perfectly ungentlemanly but for some reason I was okay with it.

"Sephiria… what kind of name is Sephiria?" Valence asked.

I didn't know whether to take that as an insult or to just answer the question. "You could say it's American. Something like that at least."

"Oh, you're American?"

I nodded.

"Guess where I'm from?" He said probably just to be funny since I knew right off the bat.

"You're French, you have that sort of accent." I answered.

"Yep, I'm flying back down there tonight. You going to miss me?" He grinned.

"More or less," I shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'll visit again. Our fathers are good friends," he chuckled.

"Sheryll's not my father," I said firmly.

"Okay then, understood. You thirsty?"

"Not really."

"Hungry?"

"Not really," but then my stomach spoke against my words with a growl. I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed madly.

"Well that was very ladylike of you," Valence laughed staring at my stomach.

"Sh- shut up!" I blushed.

"Here come with me. I'm, 'gonna get you something to eat."

I scarfed my food down realizing that I hadn't eaten at all that day.

"Man I knew you were a little unladylike, but now this? Valence chuckled.

"Shut up! I'm hungry, and stop calling me unladylike! I'm a perfect lady!" I pouted.

"Yeah, sure," Valence said sarcastically. "At this rate you'll never get a boyfriend 'princess'."

"I don't want one!"

"Don't want one, or can't get one?"

"Don't want one!" I said very firmly.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" he laughed. Valence was all smiles, like Lavi. I didn't want to think about that though. It was that about Valence that irritated me, why did he have to remind me of the two most important boys in my life? My hear ached. "Hey Sephiria, what's with the long face? You were so lively just a minute ago," he patted my back.

"It's nothing." I smiled at him.

"You know Sephiria, I hate the Kamelots," he told me.

"Well I hate them too. Guess we're the same," I replied taking one last bite of my food.

"That Road girl is creepy," he admitted.

"Oh Road? She's harmless," and I thought about that huge lie I had just spouted.

"Whatever you say," he shrugged. "You know that you're the only other child of a duke that I've gotten along with?"

"And why is that?"

"The others. How do I say it… they're just so, so."

"Spoiled and perfect?" I finished for him.

"Yeah, I mean maybe I'm a little spoiled, but I'm definitely far from perfect." He laughed.

"And I don't disagree at all." I laughed back.

"But you're neither. You're not spoiled, not perfect, you're just Unladylike Sephiria," Valence teased.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I smiled punching his shoulder.

"Well Sephiria Kamelot, I see you've met my son already!" Prime Minister Orcelit interrupted. "I hope he hasn't been too much trouble for you. I mean he's-"

"He's fine," I replied. "He's been a good friend to me here."

"Ah, I see. That's good to hear." Then he turned his attention to Valence. "Don't go messing everything up now Valence." Then he walked away.

Valence let out a long groan.

"Harsh," I said. "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much. I really hate my old man. Mum too, they just expect so much! Always running all that crap about how when I turn 15 I 'gotta start helping out Dad with his work."

"I see," I said. "Is there anyone in you family that you do like?"

"Yeah, actually my little brother Vincent. Man he just makes everything better, he's 11 and he totally agrees with me in everything. My brother's like my life." Valence gave a pure smile. Most of Valence's smiles were joking ones or teasing ones but when he spoke of Vincent it was amazing. He went on and on about how Vincent was the best person in the world for about an hour until the party ended.

"Wow, you really love you brother." I smiled.

"Yeah, I hope that you'll get the chance to meet him. He's great. It's shame that he's too young to come to the parties, he's got to be 12. If he was here I wouldn't be alone at these things all the time."

"Sephiria! It's time to go!" Road rushed towards me and yanked on my arm.

"Okay," I told her and waved to Valence.

"Maybe I'll see you around Miss Unladylike Royalty," he grinned calling me by my new nickname.

I laughed and smiled. "Hope so."

"Hey Dad. You know Sephiria met Valence Orcelit today." Road said when we got in to the limo.

"Oh so you did end up meeting him, that's good." Sheryll said.

"Yeah, and now he even has a nickname for her." Road grinned.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Sheryll asked curiously.

"Road please don't." I begged putting my face in my hands.

"No Road. Please enlighten us." Tyki said.

"Shut up Tyki!" I snapped.

"Oh, is it really that embarrassing?" he cackled.

"No! it's just that it can hardly be considered a name!"

"Road." David pleaded.

"ROAD!" I begged. Then I looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Little sister."

Her cheeks flushed over and she immediately nodded. "Sorry! I can't tell you guys!" I let out a sigh of relief, I didn't want that nickname spreading.

t

I sat at my windowsill. I'd just taken a shower after the long night and smelled like Valence's cigarette smoke. Lux fluttered towards me and landed on my shoulder shooting out a projection of Lavi. "What are you doing calling me so late?" I asked him.

"What are you doing up so late?" he smiled.

"I might've actually made a friend here." I told him.

"Oh really? A Noah?"

"No, he's human and he's the son of one of the Four Great Dukes."

"A guy? I'm jealous Sephiria. You won't end up falling for him right?" I chuckled at Lavi's words.

"Don't worry, that'll never happen. You're most important to me." I teased.

"More important than Allen?"

"Well Lavi, about that…" I joked.

"Hey Sephiria don't hurt my feelings!" he laughed.

"Of course you're most important to me. You're my best friend." And that was the honest truth.

This is Sephiria's dress. Cute? I think so. She's not the girl though…

And a new character! Meet Valence! My favorite character!

.

Name: Valence Orcelit

Age: 14

Birth date: April 20th

Occupation: Student; Prime Minister of France's son

Family: Vincent Orcelit (younger brother); Gregory Orcelit (father); Mother

Ethnicity: French

Weapon: none


	5. Chapter 4

Day: 004 as the enemy

My breakfast almost dropped right out of my mouth and my fork clattered right on to my plate. "You want me to what?"

"I want you to go to Athens, Greece. Exorcists will be there so I want to see what they're up to. I think you'll be able to handle a simple job like that." The Duke said.

"You're letting me out?" My jaw hung low.

"Yes, you thick headed girl he is." Tyki sighed.

My face lit up like a lamp, "when!"

"Tonight, Sheryll has a plane ready for you. You'll reach Athens by tomorrow."

I was finally getting out of this mansion and back to the world! Back to the war in which I belonged. Nobody could understand how much I'd actually missed it. I ran back to my room with a grin plastered to my face and almost danced around. Then I remembered that the Duke said there would be exorcists there. But who? What if it turned up to be Allen? Could I handle it? No way. _If that's how it turns out I'll take over for you. _Solara reassured me.

"Thank you." I said. She was always there for me, it was great. Even though at times it drove me nuts and I wanted to drag her out of my brain kicking and screaming she was probably one of the most helpful people around. I made my way to my closet so that I could start with my packing. It'd been so long since I'd paced fir anything. The last time I'd packed was my last mission. That mission was the fuel to why I was with the Noah clan. Where I'd seen the truth of who my real enemies were. That day I let the exorcist Sephiria fall to her knees and the Noah Sephiria took the reigns. All for one purpose. _Revenge. Oh sweet revenge._ The words sang themselves repeatedly in my ears. I couldn't wait to have it. The mirror next to me shattered in to pieces. With a sigh I went in to the hallway and called one of the demon maids to clean up the mess, then went back to packing.

t

I tugged my long black hair that spilled just below my waist like a mop in to a high pony tail. My head rolled back by accident making me realize just how heavy it really was. Then I pulled on Capri's and combat boots with a hoodie. I looked in the mirror and the feeling was so alien to me. The fact that I was doing a mission out of a Black Order uniform. My skills were probably a little rusty from being all laid back for a month and I knew I should've trained. "Come on Lux, we're leaving." I told the tiny round golem who flew right at me and perched on my shoulder. "You ready?" Lux's little body rolled her up and down almost as if to nod. "Okay then."

Sheryll's private plane was completely run by demons, so I decided to do some training while the plane was in motion. "Fight me," I ordered all of the demons (except for the ones in the cockpit… I don't want to die) Since I was a Noah they were forced to obey, but also because I was a Noah was why they let me cut them down one by one. "What a shame." I sighed staring at the pile of ash on the floor. "That wasn't fun at all." Now that demons weren't an option I didn't know what I was going to do for a couple hours on this plane. "Might as well go to sleep," I told myself. "It's getting to be pretty late anyways."

I thought this was cute! It could be Sephiria!…. Sorry for not being serious…


	6. Chapter 5

Day: 005 as a comrade

I stretched as I got off the plane and retied my hair. Athens, Greece, the amazing ancient civilization that worshiped the Greek gods and goddesses. Athens was named after the goddess of wisdom, Athena. Bunch of bullshit that stuff was. No matter how fun it was to study in school it was still useless pieces of crap. Greek gods and goddesses didn't exist, that was how the world went round. The city was still beautiful regardless. "Lux, do you sense any other golem's here?" She shook her head. "So we're early, I'll just wander around then.

I threw myself at every shop in the city, excited to see real live people instead of lifeless demons. I felt free for the first time in what felt like a long time, even though it had only been a month. For hours all I did was run in and out of shops. I'd even dyed my hair a chestnut brown to match Solara's. I spotted a trinkets shop and decided to pay it a visit. The name was written in Ancient Greek so I couldn't read it, but the shop looked interesting.

At the back of the shop was a wall filled with key chains. I ran my fingers through them and spotted one in particular. It was a copper keychain with Greek letters hanging from it. Carved on the back was the name _Allen_. I looked through all of those types and found another that read _Aaron_. All of them had different names on them. I carefully held the one that said Allen, and stared at it. It probably would've been the kind of thing I would give to Allen as a present when I was still at the Order. _Maybe I'll get it just for the heck of it._ I thought. As I thought about it I heard the door to the shop open and close, the bells on the door rang.

"What are we doing here you stupid rabbit?"

A chill ran up my spine and I almost dropped the keychain.

"C'mon Yuu don't be such a pain in the ass. I want to explore a bit."

This time I really did drop the keychain, and when I bent over to pick it up and my head hit the rack with a bang. "Dammit," I cursed clutching my head. I had to hide my face, immediately I removed my ponytail and my hair covered my face on both sides.

"Hey you okay?" from between strands of my newly dyed chestnut hair I saw a fiery red that was spiked up in a bandana. I was right, it was Lavi and Kanda… and I was officially screwed.

"I'm fine" I made my voice higher than it actually was. I reached for the keychain.

"Oh no, here let me get that for you!" He offered.

"No! you don't have to!" I protested. Too late Lavi picked up the keychain and from his view on the ground he saw my face. I bit my lip and quickly shot up and out of the shop as fast as I could. Lux fluttered out of my pocket and I sighed in relief. Thank God Lux wasn't on my shoulder or Kanda would've realized it too. One good thing about the situation though, the exorcists had saved me the trouble of finding them.

_Lavi_

Lavi watched Sephiria bolt out the door, her now chestnut hair flailing madly behind her. _Why is she here?_ He asked himself worriedly.

"What was up with that girl huh?" Kanda walked over with his arms crossed and a frown plastered on his face like usual.

"I 'dunno, maybe she saw my attractive face and got so nervous she ran off," Lavi joked getting back to his feet. Kanda just scoffed and Lavi laughed. Then he looked at the keychain in his hand. The one Sephiria had so desperately needed to pick up. To me it looked all worn down, it was copper which made it worse. What could be so interesting about something like this? He flipped the keychain in his hand and he immediately understood. Lavi let out a sigh, even though she hated saying it, it was easy to see she still loved him. Jealousy swirled in his chest. _Why does she love him so much? _The questions just racked his brain. _Why not me? What does he have that I don't have?_ Then her words came back to his mind. The words that always calmed his anger. _Of course you're most important to me_. Of course he knew she meant differently when she said it though. It was all he would ever be. A 'best friend'. He knew she told the truth when she said that he was the most important boy in her life though. She'd proven that face when she'd kissed him before she left the Black Order. Lavi would've wanted nothing more than to snap the keychain right in half, but then he stopped himself, walked over to the cashier, and put it down on the counter. "I'd like to buy this please."

_Sephiria_

I followed Lavi and Kanda everywhere they went. It was getting dark and they went to the Parthenon, a tourist site except for one thing. There were no tourists, I looked around at the empty temple feeling confused. I hid behind a tall white stone pillar about twenty feet away from the two exorcists.

"We've been followed," Kanda said.

"Just been waiting for you to notice," Lavi retorted.

"Come out!" Kanda ordered and I slowly walked out from behind the pillar. Kanda's eyes grew two times their actual size and a smirk curled up on his mouth. "Well, well. If only the Beansprout were here to see this."

I let out a groan and scratched my head, "man and I tried so hard not to get caught. This is to be expected from a pair of exorcists though."

"So why are you alive? Or more like how? I specifically remember burning your body after we found it."

"No, 'oh my God Sephiria you're alive! I'm so glad!' from either of you today? I laughed.

"Oh my God Sephiria you're alive! I'm so glad!" Lavi said sarcastically sounding thoroughly unamused.

"Whatever, what matters is that you're alive. We'll bring you back to the Order and-" Kanda started.

"I'm not going back," I interrupted.

"What?" He just stared at me with his usual face of thunder.

"I'm back going back to the order." I invoked my innocence and my arms formed in to the blade of a scythe.

"What are you crazy?" Kanda looked at me displeased. "You're an exorcist."

"You know I really thought I was until-" I lifted up my side swept bangs and stigmata formed on my forehead. "-this."

For a second you could see Kanda lose his cool but It left faster than it came. Even Lavi knowing I was a Noah looked surprised. A grin tore though Kanda's face and he drew Mugen. "I see, so that was how it was all along."

"Bring it on."

"You can explain everything when we have you tied up and shipped back with us to the Black Order! Come on you stupid Rabbit!"

I saw Lavi mouth the words 'I'm sorry' and he removed his hammer from it's holder. It curled around the pillar and I almost got pummeled. Next thing they knew I was sitting on the oversized thing. "If you're going to fight me at least go easy on me please. I haven't fought in a month and I'm feeling pretty rusty."

"Well then, perfect time to take you back." Lavi grinned.

_Thanks Lavi you're a great actor. _I thought to him.

_I'm not acting._ I heard back from him and I knew it was true. He would try his best to get me back to him.

"Then so be it." I said. Kanda was in front of me in a flash, I barely managed to dodge and left with a scrape on my cheek. Blood trickled down the side of my face.

A crackle of electricity shot out of the blade and Kanda said. "Mugen, illusion blade." Another sword formed in his left hand, a thread of electricity connecting it towards the back.

_Great, as if one wasn't enough already._ I thought to myself. The other blade came at my face along with Lavi's hammer. _Solara!_

_Solara_

"Well holy crap! This is two on one! Not to mention Sephiria's a girl and you two are guys. Chivalry really has sunk in to the dumps!" The weapons stopped in front of my face. The long haired boy looked at me like I was crazy. "Yuu right? Nice to meet you! I'm Solara the 15th Noah."

"It's Kanda!" He yelled taking down his guard.

"'Gotcha, I snickered. Black electricity formed on my fingertips and soon it was a crackly ball of fiery black energy. "As I said before, my name is Solara and I'm the 15th Noah." I tossed the electricity at them and they both dodged. A deep depression was left inside the Parthenon from where my black mass of energy had hit. Lavi gaped at the hold in the ground.

"What the-"

"Shut it," I said and I began to form another one.

"Hellfire and Ash!" Lavi cried suddenly and a dragon of fire swallowed me up.

The dragon slammed me in to a tree in a nearby forest and I coughed up blood on impact. There was one thing I realized though, the flames hadn't burned me. It was like the first time Sephiria had trained with Lavi. A chuckle escaped my lips, "You're too soft Lavi." in almost an instant Kanda and Lavi were in front of me. Kanda's sword was pointed at my neck and was basically kissing my skin. Using his sword he lifted my chin up so that our eyes were meeting. I shot him a deathly glare, one that he returned.

"Gold eyes and dark grey skin, so you really are a Noah."

"What of it?" I spat. "Got something against me?"

"Why can you use innocence?"

"I can't use innocence, I'm Solara the Noah not Sephiria the exorcist," I hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Kanda's sword inched closer to my neck almost drawing blood now.

"Look at her Yuu, that's not Sephiria." Lavi said sparing me the frustration.

The boy took one good look at me, "you're right. Who are you?"

Now I was irritated. Obviously he hadn't listened to a single word I had said just now. "I'm the 15th Noah!" I cried irritably.

"You sure have an attitude for someone who is minutes away from death." Kanda snarled.

I laughed in his face. "I'm going to die? Man that would be great! Only you wouldn't do it would you." My eyes pierced through him. "You won't kill me, or rather you can't can you? You can't do it knowing you'll kill Sephiria too if you do. Maybe you weren't the best friends but I still sense something there. She was a good comrade, a good fighter so you want to bring her back." Kanda's face stayed unchanged but I saw that he was shocked through his eyes. "Let me tell you something though. Even if you bring her back she'll never cooperate with you. She'll fight you until she breaks free, then she'll go running back to the Duke. You want to know why she betrayed to Order? It was to get her-"

_Sephiria_

"Revenge." I finished for her. "I betrayed you to get my revenge." I got to my feet. "I won't stop until I get my revenge!"

"Sephiria," Lavi said.

"So that's how it is huh? Well regardless of what that monster inside of you said we're bringing you back" Kanda had an evil grin on his face.

"I really don't appreciate people calling my sister a monster," I told Kanda before blocking an attack of his with my bare hands. Blood trickled down Kanda's sword. "This blood seals it. Being an exorcist for the Black Order, I quit." Then I gripped Mugen tighter and sent a ripple of dark electricity down Mugen's blade, and right down to Kanda. He dropped Mugen and immediately fell to his knees.

"Yuu!" Lavi got to his knees to help Kanda.

"I'm fine stupid Rabbit." he hissed and shot me a hateful glare.

"Do you hate me Yuu Kanda?" I asked

There was no response. I formed a sword with my blood and grabbed hold of it, pointing it right at the center of Lavi's neck. "What did you come here for? Innocence?" No reply. Kanda would be paralyzed for about 10 minutes of so, so I thought that it would be okay to go on my knees also to talk to Lavi. "Answer me please," I whispered in to Lavi's ear, I felt a shiver go down his spine. I wrapped myself around him and made it so that our faces were only a centimeter away from each other. He still kept his mouth shut though his face was turning a bright shade of pink. "Lavi," I sang getting even closer. "It's not good to keep a girl waiting." My hand rested on his cheek and electricity snapped between my fingers. _Say something, but don't tell me._ I sent to Lavi.

'G-go to hell." He said firmly a blush still resting on his face.

"You lowlife bastar-!" I raised my sword and it came down on Lavi. Everything was going just as planned until a ripple of pain shot through my right arm and the sword slipped from my grasp. "My stupid arm, why won't it just heal already?" I groaned gripping my shoulder tightly. Kanda got to his feet. He wasn't paralyzed anymore.

"That arm still hurts from the time in China huh?" Kanda chuckled darkly. "Do you remember who did that to you?"

"Shut up." I growled.

"Wasn't it the Earl and that girl Shaolin?"

"Shut up."

"Didn't you say you had to kill the Earl?"

"Shut up."

"Weren't you the one that went crazy with anger when the Earl showed up?"

"Shut up!"

"Weren't you the one that said you never wanted to hurt us ever again?"

"Shut up!"

"And weren't you the same girl that held on to the Beansprout tightly and cried I'm sorry just about a million times in to his chest?"

"I said SHUT UP!"

The trees around us snapped like twigs, leaves blew around madly in the wind. It looked like a terrible monster had clawed it's way through the forest. Little cuts were opened all over Lavi and Kanda, blood poured out. "Shut up!" The ground beneath us tore apart. "Just shut up!" Explosions erupted through the forest sending dust flying everywhere.

"STOP!" A familiar voice ordered, Road. "You're losing your temper big time Sephiria."

"Road!" Lavi choked.

"Oh! Long time no see Bookman Jr.! sorry! Today I have to time to play."

I collapsed to my knees.

"Idiot," Road sighed. "Don't use powers you can't control yet, you'll kill yourself."

"What was that?" Kanda looked around the thrashed forest.

"That was all of the Noah's powers combined. Scary huh? It's amazing how much strength is in Sephiria." Road explained hauling me up. "I got to bring her back to the Duke now."

"Not if we can help it," Kanda and Lavi said in perfect synchronization.

"You've already pissed off Sephiria. You don't want to puss me off too do you?" Road's gold eyes glared daggers that froze them. "Let's play someday." Road laughed before bringing me through her gate.

This is Sephiria with her new hair! It's not black anymore!


	7. Chapter 6

Day: 006 as the enemy

Water hit my bare skin. My hair was sopping wet. I reached for the knob and shut off the shower head. I was just about step out of the shower until Lux flew in and shot out a projection of Lavi. Once I saw him my face turned beet red along with his. I let out s sharp scream and threw Lux out of the shower. She hit the mirror with a crash. I snatched up a towel immediately and wrapped it around my body.

"What happened!" Road came bursting in. I covered Lux's projection just in time and stammered, "Sorry! Just a spider, but I killed it already."

"My gosh! You scared me!" Road sighed in relief.

"What's going on!" I heard David say from down the hallway.

"Don't come in David! Sephiria's in a towel!" Road protested.

"Hey that's great! Let me see!" David laughed trying to come in, but being stubbornly blocked by Road.

"Both of you get out!" I screamed kicking the door shut.

I made sure to get rid of the huge blush on my face and checked to see if Road and David were gone. They were, so I ran back to my room still covering Lux's face. I slammed the door to my room shut and locked it. I chucked Luz across the room and on to my bed, the projection of Lavi reforming. "You stupid idiot! Pervert! Lecherous beast!" I spat.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I really didn't mean to! I mean I- I- I didn't know that you were-" He stumbled over his words. My fist punched through the projection where Lavi's face would be. "Okay, I understand you're mad, but-"

"But what!" I interrupted.

"You looked nice with you clothes off." Another one of Lavi's annoying and unneeded snaky remarks. I shook Lux wildly and Lavi's projection snapped around.

"Okay, Okay! No more smart remarks!" He cried and I stopped.

"Turn around." I snapped.

"Huh? Why?"

"I need to change you idiot! I don't want you to see me like _that_ again."

"Okay got it!"

He spun around and I did the same. I slipped on a black t-shirt and began to pull on some pants.

"Sephiria are you okay?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You looked pretty worn out and beat up after Road took you yesterday."

I began to bandage the hand that I had grabbed Kanda's Mugen with, "I was an idiot. Got too worked up and over used my powers."

"What happened to that forest?"

"My temper happened." I tugged the bandages tight with my teeth and tied a knot. "You can turn around now."

"I know that, but how? All you did was get you mad. The next thing we knew half the forest was gone!" He spun around so we were facing each other again.

"I haven't told you how the 15th was made yet huh? Well you could call it something like a blood transfusion. Solara was just an experiment that happened to succeed. It took her almost half a year before she could go outside of the lab. The Duke put every single Noah's blood in her, and with blood comes power. Solara is all of the Noah put together one, she's probably the strongest Noah which is why the Earl wanted Solara and I to come back. You already know that Road is telepathic, what you didn't know was that I am too. It's something that came with her blood. The black electricity is all of the Noah's powers concentrated, usually Solara can always keep the powers under control considering that the six months she spent in the lab was mostly her trying to keep her powers under control. For me though, if I get angry I can't keep the powers in check and all hell breaks loose. For an example, the forest yesterday."

"So it was you not able to keep your strength in check so the Noah power inside of you ripped through the forest?"

"Yeah, I'm such a monster aren't I," I whispered curling in to a ball.

"That's not true Sephiria. It's not your fault that you're this way, and even if you were a monster you know I'd still love you."

My heart felt calm and sage, one of Lavi's special talents. Never in my entire life would I understand why I didn't love him back.

_Maybe you just need some time,_ Solara said.

_Yeah, maybe._ I thought back at her.

"So Sephiria, Kanda knows about you now, what do you want me to do about it?"

"What can you do about it?"

"Well we're heading back today so before we get there I could knock him out so that forgets about everything," Lavi shrugged his shoulders.

"That's so movie like. What a man you are."

"Why thank you, so you want me to?"

"No, it's okay, let him tell the order. It was going to happen sooner or later anyways."

"But-" Lavi protested.

"It's okay. This is what I planned to happen from the start. It's just a little earlier than planned."

"Understood," Lavi said.

"Oh and Lavi."

"Yeah," Lavi said looking alert.

"Wear your hair out of your bandana more often." I suggested.

"And why is that?" He had a more flattered face than I'd expected.

"Just do it, it looks better." I snapped.

t

"_You dyed your hair you copycat." It was Solara. So I was asleep._

"_Hah! I thought you'd like it." I smirked._

"_Now we look exactly the same. Besides the fact of course that I have gold eyes and grey skin." Solara looked at me for a long while. "I'm going to ask you again. Do you love Lavi?"_

"_No."_

"_Will you ever?"_

_This time I didn't say anything, but why? What had changed to make me unable to answer such a question?_

"_Hello Sephiria! I said will you ever!" _

_I still couldn't answer. I wasn't in love with Lavi, but maybe someday would I? wasn't that what I wanted?_

"_No answer huh? Then tell me this. Why Allen? To me he seems so drab? What made you fall so hard for him? Was it because he looked like Aaron?" _

_Probably, that was probably why in the beginning but then I found so many special things about him. In time I didn't even realize the resemblance between Allen and Aaron anymore. I started out loving Allen for Aaron, but then I fell in love with Allen's heart and the way he made me feel safe. The way he could make someone's day brighter no matter how dark. The way he could make me smile without even trying. Or maybe it was all timing. Allen had gotten the timing all right and Lavi hadn't. Allen got to play hero with me all the time, since the very first time we met. It just made me think, if the one that had found me unconscious in the church that day was Lavi or someone else besides Allen would everything have been different? Would I think of Allen as nothing more than a friend? Would I have never even considered loving him? _

I picked up my jacket from yesterday. I shook it to get rid of some dirt on it and instead a copper keychain fell out of my pocket. I picked it up and looked on the back, _Allen_, it read. I couldn't help but crack a smile. "That idiot Lavi."


	8. Chapter 7

_**Part 2: Nightmares**_

Day: 007 as the enemy

"Where's Sheryll?" I asked walking down the stairs and spotting Road.

"Dad had a flight to Germany this morning," she replied.

"What for?"

"A meeting," she explained taking a bite out of the cookie in her hand.

"Aren't you a little late for school?"

"School doesn't start for another week," She answered sounding bored.

"Semester 2?"

"Yep, you need to help me with my homework sometimes. Everyone in this family is stupid and never went to school. Tyki wrote numbers on my history homework. It doesn't get stupider than that. You're the only other one that has gone to school."

"Yeah, whatever. Where's the Duke?"

"In his office," Road pointed out a small room in the hallway.

I entered the room, "Hey Adam."

"I haven't heard you call me that in a very long time," The Duke spun around in his chair. "How was the mission?" He had an eyeglass over his left eye.

"Failed, they didn't give me any information whatsoever." I told him leaning on the doorframe. "Sorry guess that my first mission in a long time was a mission failure."

"Hm, I'm not used to you failing missions," He said.

"Exorcists these days are tough as nails, trust me I would know. Considering I was one for a while."

"So how was seeing your old friends?" The Duke asked.

I stifled a laugh, but failed miserably. "You should have seen their faces." I continued to laugh. "It was absolutely hilarious."

"It seems they managed to make you angry though," he dug through papers that were all neatly placed in a file. I immediately stopped laughing and my face became stern.

"It was Yuu Kanda. The one who killed Skin."

"That boy, I see."

I began to leave the room but was stopped by the Duke's words. "Why did you rejoin the Noah, 15th?" I clearly remember you hating me."

I turned back around and smiled at him, "I did, after all you did kill the 14th. But I guess what's done is done. I don't hate you anymore."

"I killed the 14th?" He looked a little confused.

"Yes, don't you remember?" I asked. Anger churned in my chest but I made sure not to show it.

"You don't hate me anymore? So you forgive me?" The Duke looked at me.

"More or less?" I shrugged, then left.

The windows in my room shattered and glass was scattered all over the floor. I stood in the middle of the room engulfed in rage. I picked up a large shard of glass a chucked it at my wall. Rivulets of blood flowed from my fingers from hold the shard so tightly. How could he! How could he kill the 14th and pretend not to know anything about it! I gritted my teeth. _Calm yourself Sephiria._ I told myself reminding myself of the achievements I would get out of this cooperation. I curled up on my bed avoiding the broken shards of glass littered across the sheets. My fingers throbbed as crimson blood flowed from my cuts. All of a sudden the cuts began to close up and soon there was nothing left but a trail of blood on my fingertips. My eyes grew wide… "How!"


	9. Chapter 8

Day: 008 as the enemy

"I'm home!" Sheryll came bursting through the front doors and I almost tumbled down the stairs.

"Holy shi-!" I cried, but was interrupted by Tricia.

"Please watch your language Sephiria," Tricia said. "Welcome home dear," she smiled, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome home father!" Road cried jumping in to his arms.

"I'm home," he smiled back.

"Yo," I greeted from the stairway.

"Dear, you look a bit pale. How about you go to your room," Sheryll brushed Tricia's cheek and she nodded. When she disappeared in to her room I tossed the newspaper at his feet.

"Nice job hotshot, you've gone and started another war, Slovakia this time was it?"

"Just doing my job," Sheryll shrugged.

"Whatever," I said about to leave.

"Wait Sephiria, come to the dining table. There's something that I would like to discuss with you."

I followed Sheryll to the dining table and crossed my arms. "So what do you want?"

"Exorcists are in France," I immediately knew what was coming next.

"Send me there," I requested. "When is it?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"For how long?"

"It varies. A couple of days?"

"Where will I stay?"

"You'll be staying in the Orcelit's mansion. I've discussed your stay with them already."

_Oh great, with Valence and his family. _I remembered how rude Prime Minister Orcelit was to Valence. "Why do I get the feeling Mr. Orcelit is trying to hook me up with Valence?" I asked.

"Well Gregory and I are good friends and he likes the thought of connecting our families." Sheryll explained.

"Ah, like the ancients." I said with a sharp tongue. "You people do not know the definition of modern culture."

Sheryll just chuckled, then shrugged. I left to go pack.

"Hey Lux! Guess what! New mission!" she flew circles around me and landed on my head. I grabbed a suitcase and began to pack. I grabbed my coat that I had used in my battle with Lavi and Kanda. For a combat jacket it looked pretty beat up. I left for the washer and stuffed my coat in and turned it on. I waited for my coat to finish and I leaned on the wall. I shut my eyes, I was still pretty tired from yesterday. Almost the whole night I was picking up shards of glass in my room. I felt myself begin to doze off.

"_Solara?" I immediately opened my eyes. Why was I in bed? Who was calling me Solara? I opened my eyes and the world was a blur. That voice though, a voice that sounded like waves. I knew that voice. _

"_Alle-" my vision cleared up. "Aaron?" I immediately shot out of bed. How could this be? The Aaron that stood before me wasn't in Allen's body. He was in his own! "How! This is impossible! I saw you get killed by the Duke!" _

"_Hey, it's really me Solara, don't worry." He held me tightly in this arms and I could feel the scars from underneath his shirt. I could see his vivid gold eyes and ashy grey skin, his black hair that was always in a tangled mess. this was really Aaron. "I can't believe this, Aaron-" _

_All of a sudden Aaron was holding me anymore. The sunset dyed the room crimson red. "Aaron?" I searched the room, where was he? I took a step and tripped over something soft. I looked at the ground and there was- "Aaron?" Blood was caked on his face and his gold eyes were filled with emptiness and… death. Hot tears poured down my cheeks. "No-no-no-no-no-no-Aaron-no-wake up." My hand reached forward and I was about to shake him until a saw something red on my hands. I looked at my palm and saw that it was covered in blood. My hands began to tremble violently and a dropped to my knees. I turned to the mirror and saw myself in the reflection. Blood was spattered all over my body. "Why, why? What's going on? What's happening? Aaron?" His body was still lifeless. He was still- "Dead? Who did this? What? I-" My tears got heavier. "Someone help me. Help. Help. HELP MEE!" I screamed. My cries continuously echoed around the room, but now it had just become screaming. _

"Sephiria! Hey Sephiria!" Someone shook me violently. I opened my eyes.

"Road?"

"Yeah, it's Road! Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I must've had a nightmare. I scratched my head. The machine next to me stopped whirring and started beeping loudly. "Where am I?"

"You're in the laundry room. Why are you sleeping on the wall?" Road asked. The loud beeping continued so I got up and shut off the machine.

"I don't know."

"You said something about a bad dream. What was it about?" Road skipped towards me and grinned her childish grin. She loved dreams, bad ones, good ones, it didn't matter. Afterall, she was the Noah of dreams. I thought of my dream, but I just couldn't remember it. All I remembered was the setting.

"Something about me in my room. It was sunset and the room was orange. There was lots of blood…for some reason."

Road looked a little taken back for a second then looked at me. "And you don't remember any more of it?"

"No why?"

"No reason, just don't think about it too much," Road's words sounded more like a warning than words of comfort. I agreed. "Well come on. Dry the thing you're washing and let's go! How did you sleep in here, it's freezing!" Road exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, whatever," I sighed. I grabbed my jacket and tossed it in to the dryer. "I'll come get it later." I said. The dream that I just had, though I couldn't remember much of it I got the feeling that it was really bad. 'You remember anything Solara?' I questioned.

_Nothing. _

Why was I so curious? Now I couldn't stop thinking about it.

_Hey Sephiria._

Yeah?

_Maybe some things are better left forgotten._

I know I know… the hair is all wrong…


	10. Chapter 9

Day: 009 as the enemy

The phone rang continuously ruining my sleep. All I could hear was the annoying ringing sound in my ear. "Someone answer the phone!' I screamed as loud as I could in to my pillow. The ringing stopped and I let out a sigh of relief. I was about to fall asleep again, but the Road burst through my door. "Road Kamelot!" I screamed irritated.

"Sorry Sephiria, but it's for you," she held up the phone and I glared at it.

"Tell whoever it is that I'm asleep." I buried myself further under my covers.

"But I already told him that you were awake," Road sighed.

"Whatever- wait… him? Who's him?" I asked. Then she stuck the phone right in front of my face and I grabbed it. "Hello?"

Road left the room and I heard laughter from the other side of the line.

"Looks like I really woke you up," that voice, that accent. I recognized it immediately.

"Valence Orcelit, so why are you calling me? couldn't wait one day to talk to me?"

"Hey Unladylike Princess, and how are you?"

"Sleepy," I replied bluntly.

"Sorry you know my stupid father, he forced me to call you."

"So early in the morning?"

"It's 11 a.m." Valence chuckled.

"There must be a time difference."

"Check your clock."

"Clock," I told Lux covering the bottom of the phone so that Valence wouldn't hear. Lux spat out a projection of a clock. "It's 10:02 a.m. you were wrong," I sighed taking my hand off of the speaker.

"oh really?" He really didn't seem that surprised that I was right.

"Yeah, it's an hour difference. I can't believe I'm going to your house."

"You ever been to France before?"

I was about to answer yes, but then I would have to explain why. You want to know why? It was for an exorcist's mission when I was still at the Order. I wasn't about to tell him that though. "Nope, never."

"Well, then I hope you like I," Valence seemed to laugh.

"Hope I will too," I loved France. It was beautiful. I knew that I would enjoy it, that was a fact.

All of a sudden Lux flew on my shoulder and Lavi came out as a projection. "Sephiria," he said. He the absolutely worst timing on earth.

"Who's that?" I heard Valence ask, "you got some guy in your room?"

"It's Tyki, just wait a second," I said spurting out the first thing that came to my mind. Then I put my hand over the phone speaker. "LAVI!" I yelled in a whisper.

"What?" he looked a little shocked.

"I'm on the phone with Valence!" I hissed.

"The French boy? You talk to him on the phone now?"

"I'm flying over to stay with him for a while!"

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better," Lavi told me with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Please Lavi!" I cried.

"Okay, Okay! Leaving!" Then the screen blanked out.

I took my hand off of the speaker once more. "Hey, sorry Valence. Tyki needed to ask me something,"

"Valence!" A woman called from the phone.

"I see, well I got to go. My mum's calling me," He said.

"See 'ya."

I got out of bed and finished packing. One more day and I would be in France. One more day and I could be confronted by more exorcists that could possibly be Allen and his friends. All this hate betrayal and crap like that. There was going to be a lot of it along the ride.


	11. Chapter 10

Day: 010 as the enemy

I was in a French private plane. A plane entirely run by human beings. Not the things that killed humans and used human bodies as shells, actual living, breathing, humans. For the first time in a long time I wasn't surrounded by Duke manipulated murderers.

The flight attendants treated me like royalty, every time I walked by them they bowed their heads and said, "Miss Kamelot." which actually bugged me quite a bit, but I managed to walk by without snapping their necks. I'd almost forgotten how boring planes run by humans were. All you did was sit and they would ask you what you wanted. I sprawled myself out on the extra padded, velvet bench like seats.

t

"_Sephiria." A voice like calm waves. An English accent. A dagger through my heart. "Hey Sephiria." A white haired boy, platinum blue eyes piercing in to mine like silver fire. His thumb traced the edge of my body and held me close to his chest. His body was warm and his hair smelled like soap. My hands traveled up is back and I felt the light smooth leather of his uniform. A tear streaked my face and dropped off of my chin. When he realized that I was crying he held me tighter and kissed my forehead, then my lips. Once our lips touched my brain shut down and tears poured down my cheeks. Allen's left hand ran through my hair. That deformed, dark and veiny hand that was the reason his birth parents abandoned him. To me it couldn't have ever looked and felt so perfect. I tried to remember the last time Allen had held me like this. Was it really that long ago? _

"_I'm sorry Sephiria I'll never leave you again." His words shocked me for a second. _

"_No! Allen, you didn't leave me! I left the Order on my own!" I protested. He seemed to ignore my words and continued on. _

"_I had to leave you. I'm sorry. I couldn't let anyone find out. Everyone thought I was dead, even you, and you suffered because of it. I'm sorry." None of his words made sense to me. Those were the exact same words I'd wanted to say to him so many times over while apologizing continuously. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. _

"_Allen snap out of it!" All of a sudden he grabbed on to my arm with triple the strength I'd used on him. _

"_Sephiria, we have to go! We have to run away from here! Come on!" _

"_Allen stop it! You're scaring me!"_

"_We still have time to run! We'll run far away so that no one can find us!" Allen pulled a tugged on my arm so tightly that I thought it might fall off. _

"_Allen!" I screamed. He was pulling on the arm that had been stabbed and broken. Pain shot up my arm like a fire. He paid no attention to my pleading cries and dragged me along. What was happening? Allen would never do something like this. I was scared of the person I loved. _

_I heard my shoulder snap and I screamed out in pain, "Allen please stop!" once again my cries were ignored. I wanted the pain to stop, I wanted Allen to stop. "Stop!" I screamed one last time. The next thing I knew something wet had gotten all over my face. The liquid seemed somewhat familiar. I'd felt it on my face multiple times. Allen let go of my arm and his lifeless body fell to the ground. He laid flat on his stomach and his back looked as if something had exploded on him. Blood pooled in his deep wound and all came gushing out at once. He was dead, I was sure of it. Allen was dead, I was the reason. The first person I truly loved was dead because I couldn't keep my emotions in check. Because I wasn't paying attention and the 15th__'s powers slipped. I killed him, but it was an accident. _

_My breath caught in my throat and I swear my heart stopped beating. I wanted to scream, but I could barely move my mouth. I wanted to cry, but it was like my eyes had completely dried out. My brain kept ordering my body to move, but it completely disobeyed. All of a sudden Road appeared and Allen disappeared. This was fake. "Road, why would you-?" _

"_Make you dream something like this?" She finished for me. Sweat coated my face. I slowly regained control over my paralyzed body after being assured it was fake. I gave her a small nod. _

"_It was a warning. This time don't lose yourself. I don't wasn't to come and get you again. If you lose control again this could actually happen." A grin spread across her grey skinned face and her gold eyes burned in to mine. "And you wouldn't want that to happen to poor little Allen would you?" I flinched at her words. Of course Road would know about my feelings for Allen, she was a telepath after all. "I must say Sephiria, your feelings are a hindrance to mind. What would I do if Allen fell for you instead of me, huh Sephiria?"_

"_Allen would never fall for either of us. We're both Noah."_

_Road shot me a glance. "What about eye patch? If I killed him would you cry?" she was talking about Lavi. I glared at her. "The Bookman Jr. seems quite attached to you. When I read his mind all I could see was you. You have somewhat of an attachment to him as well, am I right?" _

_I nodded truthfully. There was no use in telling Road a lie anyways. "Surprised I still have attachments to exorcists? Disappointed with the fact that I'm so much weaker than I was before?" _

_She shrugged. "Not really. I don't actually blame you, Afterall exorcists have no control over their emotions. You lived like that for a year and that's way too much for a Noah to handle. Instead of blaming you I would blame the Black Order."_

_I almost laughed at how true her words were. Exorcists totally lost control when one of their comrades were injured. They would never be able to shrug it off like a Noah could. Back in the Luxembourg incident with Allen the Duke had murdered a whole group of finders with a level four demon. In that group was my finder, 14 year old Jayson Stadfeld. The Duke knew he was someone important to me so just to lure him out he killed him, as an exorcist I was hungry for revenge and went after the monster almost killing myself and Allen in the process. Exorcists entered battle with little strategy, that was their way of fighting. "I'll take your warning to consideration," I told Road. "Thanks."_

_She nodded and waved. "Goodbye Sephiria."_

"Miss Kamelot, Miss Kamelot," a male flight attendant shook me awake. I wiped my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked still groggy from sleep.

"We've arrived in Paris, Miss Kamelot," he bowed. "Yeah, thanks," I told him, not really knowing what I was supposed to say at times like these.

When I unboarded the plane I was greeted by a grinning Mr. and Mrs. Orcelit and a not so grinning Valence. She ran forward and hugged me like she'd known me all of my life and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Welcome to France Miss Sephiria Kamelot." She smiled sweetly. I wasn't in that good of a mood though.

"Good to be here Mrs. Orcelit," I forced a smile. Her attention turned to Valence.

"Come on boy, don't be shy come and greet her."

I heard a familiar scoff and Valence muttered something that I believe was in French under is breath. His shoulders slumped and his hands were in his jean pockets. He wore a flannel with a v-neck t-shirt and a beanie hat. "Yo," he said.

"Valence! Be more polite and formal when you greet her!" Mrs. Orcelit scolded. He shot her an extremely pissed off glare.

"Well obviously I'm not going to kiss her like you. She's not French. You just make her feel uncomfortable."

Mrs. Orcelit's face turned a bright red and her eyebrows bunched together. I looked at both Valence and his mother, he definitely hated her just as he had told me.

On the ride to the Orcelit mansion Mrs. Orcelit wouldn't stop talking. The prime minister had just gotten on the plane that I'd gotten off of because he had a meeting in Germany. "Sorry Gregory couldn't be with us, you understand don't you?" Mrs. Orcelit asked for about the hundredth time now.

"The only thing she doesn't understand is the reason why you keep repeating yourself, _mother_." He said with a razor sharp tongue. How right he was. Took the words right out of my mouth.

The rest of the ride to the mansion was completely awkward. It was silent but I could feel what seemed to be electric currents running through the who Orcelit's gazes. I was almost relieved when I got our of the limo and headed in to the mansion.

"Valence show Miss Kamelot around," Miss Orcelit said in a tense voice.

"I know, and stop calling her Kamelot. Just call her Sephiria," then he led me away. Once we were far enough away from his mom he groaned so loudly I jumped.

"V-Valence?" I laughed confused.

He looked at me with sad eyes. "What'd I tell you about my mother? She's-"

"Really strict," I finished for him. "She worries to much, and yeah, the way she acts so perfect is a little intimidating."

He straightened up and a smile unfolded on his lips, "so you agree with me. That's great." We continued to walk and he took my suitcase. After a little while he asked, "You want to meet Vincent?" Vincent, Valence's 11 year old brother that he absolutely loved to death. I shrugged.

"Why not?"

The Orcelit mansion was possibly bigger than the Kamelot's . we arrived at double doors and opened them. I a boy laid on a huge bed with earphones plugged in his ears and a music player blasting so loud I could hear it from across the room, which is pretty loud considering the music's playing in his ears and his room was huge. Valence walked to his younger brother and snatched the earphones from his ears. Vincent looked surprised. He had blonde hair, more blonde than Valence's, it was more like a pure gold color. He had green eyes and other than those minor differences he looked like a smaller version of Valence. He looked at Valence with a confused expression. "Hey, quel est le probleme?" Then Vincent spotted me at the door. "Qui est cette fille la-bas?"

I was completely and utterly confused. First of all, I knew no French. Second of all I knew NO French, and third of all I KNEW NO FREAKING FRENCH!

"That's Sephiria, prime minister Kamelot's new adopted daughter. Speak English, she doesn't understand you," Valence told him.

"I see," Vincent said in English. "I'm Vincent Orcelit, nice to meet you." It was almost amazing how fluent Vincent sounded in English. It sounded almost as good as Valence's English which was just about perfect.

"I'm Sephiria Liang, pleasure to meet you too," I couldn't help myself from smiling. He looked so much like Valence. He was who Valence would be if he hadn't gone rebellious. I had a feeling that I shouldn't judge him by his looks though.

"Hey Val," Vincent said. "She has an English accent, you told me she was American."

"She is, but she's been living in England." Valence replied.

Vincent studied me a little more and let out a sigh. "Thought you'd snagged yourself a hott American chick with an American accent, English accents are nothing special." He began to walk out the door. When he passed Valence he gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry older bro, she's actually real pretty, just not hott." Then Vincent was gone.

My jaw almost dropped even though I had been expecting it. "He's exactly like you," I moaned.

"He is huh?" Valence scratched the back of his head looking much more proud than a usual older brother would look.

"And you were the one who taught him how to talk like than in English?"

"French too! How'd you know?" He laughed.

I turned to him and gave him a crooked smile, "how could I not?"

Valence led me to my room and left me there. The room was probably the size of my first floor in my old home in America. No matter how used to being rich I got I would never get over the size of this room. The floor was made of pure white marble which made me not want to stop on it with my shoes on. This whole mansion had a different air about it than the Kamelot's mansion. The air here was pure and felt safe, no matter how many problems the family had. On the contrary, the other mansion that I lived in seemed like there was something evil living in it. Maybe it was the demons that lived there. That was why no one was allowed over at the mansion.

I unsipped my bad and out flew Lux who seemed to be choking and gagging. I couldn't blame her though, I mean she had been sipped up in a bad for hours without air. "Hey girl," I said. After she returned to her normal non gagging self she perched on my shoulder. She marveled at the room and flew circles around it, then fell on to my bed. We both laid on the bed, except Lux was rolling around like crazy. "Allen would love this," I accidentally said aloud. Lux stopped moving and sat as frozen as stone. I felt something wet run down my cheeks and I quickly wiped the tears away. "Hey Lux I'm going to go clear my head, okay? My mind's a little fuzzy from the plane ride." I put up the window and jumped. Black wings unfolding behind me.

Name: Vincent Orcelit

Age: 11

Birth date: June 1st

Occupation: student; prime minister of France's son

Family: Valence Orcelit(brother/ cousin); Gregory Orcelit(father); Mother; Aunt(deceased); Uncle(deceased)

Ethnicity: French

Weapon: none


	12. Chapter 11

Day: 011 as the enemy

Valence sighed, "I'm not the best tour guide huh?"

I nodded telling him the truth.

I don't understand why my mother couldn't just hire a tour guide for you! Instead she makes me do it!"

"Your parents are trying to get the both of us together, remember?" I answered.

"Oh yes, how did I forget. The old; parents setting two kids up. It doesn't even work in the movies yet they try it in real life, my parents are pretty much idiots!" He sighed.

I just laughed at how completely depressed Valence was getting. We passed by a huge fancy building.

"That's the… yeah I forgot, whatever you saw it."

Valence had been raised in Paris since birth and yet he didn't know a single name of any of the monuments. He'd been skipping too much history class in school. "How about we just walk around so that I can get used to the streets." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey! I know that one! It's the Eiffel Tower!" Valence pointed at the big thing made of iron bars.

"Yeah, uhm Valence? I'm sure that five year olds know what that is. The whole world probably knows what that is," I shook my head in disappointment.

"Oh shut up," he snapped.

"Why don't you do some 'hey I'm the son of the prime minister thing to get us to the top," I suggested.

"Why don't you?"

"Don't want to," I replied.

"Then I guess we aren't going." Valence crossed his arms stubbornly. "You know you're a real kid Sephiria."

"I'm thirteen, doesn't that still make me a kid?"

"You're a teenager-"

"Kid," I smiled at him. I wanted to stay young anyways.

"In your dreams," he told me.

I glared at him, "you saying I look old?"

"No, but you do look about my age, maybe a little older," Valence shrugged. "Let's go back, I'm bored already.

t

I was sound asleep until Lux kept pushing on my cheek to wake me up. "Mmmm, Lux what do you want?" I groaned. She chirped in to my ear and I understood. For some reason Allen and I were able to understand what our golems said. "Exorcist is here" I quickly changed. "Lux, time," I ordered. 11:50 pm, the clock read. "I see," I groaned puling on some motorcycle gloves. Then I started towards the window and Lux followed. I opened it up and lifted one foot on the windowsill. As I lifted myself up and out of the window I looked at Lux. "How about we go for a midnight spin, huh Lux?" Then I was out of the window. Wings snapped from my back and I felt the wind tear past me in the quiet night.


	13. Chapter 12

Day: 012 as the enemy

I shut my eyes and did something that I hadn't done for a month. I scanned the city for innocence, innocence that already had an accommodator was much easier for me to sense so I found the exorcist easily. He was a man in his twenties. He wore the new exorcist uniform that was black with red rimming. Just like Kanda and Lavi's. he was a man that I had seen before, in fact Allen and I had visited him together back in the old order. _Would you like to unofficially meet him Sephiria?_ Allen's words replayed in my mind continuously, then I laughed aloud. The man's face was paler than anyone living human's should ever be.

It took a moment, then his eyes grew wide. "You, I've seen you from all the pictures!"

I gave him a smiled, "I don't believe that we've officially met yet, Alystar Krory."

"You're Sephiria Liang! So you _have_ turned on the Black Order! Why would you-!"

"There's no real reason any of you exorcists would ever understand." I shrugged.

"Allen, he-" Alystar began then saw me flinch at the sound of Allen's name. "If you feel that way then why would you turn against the order?"

I gritted my teeth at his words. "What do you know? You don't understand anything at all!"

_Temper Sephiria, _Solara said, and I stopped. I sword formed in my hand from the red misty blood raising off of my skin. I couldn't lose my temper, everything would be ruined if I did. This was something that I had to do with innocence only.

"So that's the Bloody Joker innocence that everyone spoke of. The innocence that can copy other innocence's attacks and forms."

"I see you've heard right," I replied. "I don't think that you would give me that innocence you're hiding in your coat, would you?"

"You're fighting with innocence even though you're a Noah? Why haven't you become a _Fallen_ yet? You betrayed the innocence, you should've become a _fallen_ monster long ago," Alystar said.

"How would I know? All I know is that it's quite convenient that I haven't."

Alystar took a small metal bottle out of his coat and drank in, a red liquid dribbled down the side of his mouth. It was blood, demon's blood. "So you really are a vampire exorcist," I smiled. I barely saw him coming when he whizzed by my side and blood spilled out of my shoulder. "So I guess this is how you defeated David and Jasdero back then, it's a shame you couldn't kill them."

Alystar raced around me, all I could see was a blur of where he had gone, but had already left. Like teleporting. He was trying to confuse me. What did General Zokalo teach me about when this happened? I shut my eyes and concentrated. It was like fighting in the darkness, what was I hearing? He was still going all over the place, right, left, front, back, and… there was a pattern. He was turning right again! My sword split apart in the center and revealed a gun. _Fire._

Endless shots rang out in the night. Alystar managed to dodge them, but I had also managed to clip him with one shot. He didn't even flinch. I scoffed and continued to shoot, then through the bullets my gun became a sword again, and I was charging right to the vampire's claws. He swung and I invocated wings on to my back sending me skyward. He leapt once and we were face to face. I should've been smart enough to know that he could do stuff like that. My arm thrust my sword forward, I was all caught up in the moment until I thought, _what am I doing? _I didn't stop. _Am I trying to kill him?_ I stopped centimeters away from his chest. I couldn't kill him, I didn't want to. _He's my friend, _Allen's voice rang out in my head once more. "Allen's friend," I whispered. I barely noticed when Alystar's claws came down on me.

He was basically trying to make mince meat out of me, but his purposely missed all of my vitals. His claws were cutting me up so fast I could barely see his hands. Pain was the only thing I noticed at this point, but not once did I scream. He was taking away my ability to move, so that I wouldn't be able to get away when he took me back to the Black Order. _Never._ "Deactivate." I whispered and my wings disappeared sending me plummeting to the ground. I fell about another four meters before hitting the ground. I rolled over on to my back and breathed heavily. My eyes saw Alystar's feet touch the ground. Could I even move in my state?

"You don't want to kill me. So there's still some good in you," he reached down to pick me up, but I didn't even have enough energy to speak.

I didn't want him to take me back to the Order. I would die before that happened. Going back would be taking away everything from me. _Innocence, please do something, anything! Just don't let him take me away!_ My body began to glow a pale red and Alystar stopped and dropped me. The pain slowly began to fade away. I got up and I felt no pain at all, it was the same as the time I was battling the level threes in front of my school. _We don't know what happened! Her wounds just closed up!_ I remembered nurses exclaiming. I looked up at Alystar and black wings formed around my ankles and my back. I launched at full force, if he wasn't afraid to beat me half to death then I wouldn't be afraid either. A sword reformed in my hand and he blocked with his forearm. I grinned at him, "Bloody Joker Level Two." The words left my mouth for the first time in my life. Red mist lifted off of my skin and I suddenly felt extremely light headed. It was extracting blood from my body. My blood floated in a mist above my head and all of a sudden they began hardening together to form red crystal like daggers. There were hundreds. with a flick of my hand they all went flying at Alystar's body. He tried to dodge, but failed. Then I extended my arm towards my blood that had stained the pavement from my previous injuries to create an arm supported cannon. Metal supports wrapped up my arm and I sprung towards him.

The huge black wings on my ankles were made to be faster than Lenalee's dark boots. Not only faster, but stronger and changed the bones in my legs so that they were unbreakable. These wings were to be my ultimate trump card against Lenalee because I knew that I would need it. Using them in a simple battle like this was almost shameful, but it had to be done. This battle had reached it's end.

Alystar was all cut up, but still had the energy to block my kick from my newly enhanced legs. He skidded yards back as a pushed him along, but then the cement below him gave in and he sunk into the broken cement knee high. I quickly pointed my cannon at his head and whispered. "Illusion kill" in less than a second. Alystar's head was engulfed in a bright blue blast of light. The next second he was laying on the cement completely rendered unconscious. I bent down and reached in to his coat. the innocence almost flew in to my hands and I held it tight. "Lux," I called and she came out of her hiding spot behind some bushes. "Keep it for now," I ordered and tossed the glowing green cube protected by gears. She caught the innocence in her mouth and swallowed. I looked back down at the motionless Alystar. "I wish that our meeting could've been on better terms." Then my wings took me away in to the darkness.

t

"Yo, Sephiria," Valence came in to my room.

"What's up?" I asked sitting upright in my bed.

"They found this guy all beaten and cut up this morning. He was wearing this one black coat that seemed to surprise my father," Valence said.

"Oh really? Is that man okay?"

"Yeah, he was taken to the hospital, then transported somewhere else."

"That's good."

"Yeah, but that street is crushed! I had a look at it and there's chunks of cement everywhere! It was so awesome, my mum freaked out when she saw it! I can't wait for my dad to see it, the looks on their faces. I wish I could thank whoever did it!"

A smile creased my lips, I had destroyed that street and could feel proud of it. Valence's smile made me feel less guilty. "Thank you Valence," I smiled quietly.

He looked surprised and his cheeks were flushed. "f-for what?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."


	14. Chapter 13

_Day: 013__ as the enemy_

"_You and Valence seem to be getting along well," Solara smirked._

_I frowned at her, "Solara, seriously? Where are you going with this." "He's rich and he's cute, quite the catch isn't he?" Solara continued. _

"_You're nasty Solara," I scoffed. _

"_He is pretty hott though."_

_I sneered at her, "Aaron would probably kill him if he heard you say that." _

"_Probably," Solara smiled softly twirling a lock of her hair around her fingers. I wondered why she was so happy at my comment. When the word 'kill' was added to a sentence people usually didn't get happy about it. She actually looked girly for once. _

"_He's cute," I admitted. "That's it." _

"_Not cuter than Allen?" Solara frowned. _

"_Nope, Allen's better." I said in a final voice. _

"_I don't know why you lie like that dummy," Solara sighed. "I don't see anything good about that boy."_

"_Well I do! And you want looks? Allen has cool soft white hair, platinum blue eyes, a nice jaw line, and a cute crooked smile!" I huffed. _

_She looked at me oddly for awhile then started to laugh, "Aaron does too," she teased. _

"_Obviously, he's in Allen's body." I sighed. _

"_Looks like we're both love struck idiots." She laughed. _

"_Guess so," I smiled. _

_It felt good laughing with Solara, I couldn't remember the last time we'd done it. In fact I didn't recall us ever laughing together. Usually we'd be screaming at each other and disagreeing on everything. When it came to Allen and Aaron we could understand each other completely though. _

_t_

_The day was another day of Valence's terrible touring. All he could tell me was, 'I forgot' or 'that's not important.' He wore a pouting face and walked with his hands in his pockets. "La mere stupide," I heard Valence grumble in French. "Does she even know how to tour?" He said in English. _

"_I'm sure she attended her junior high classes, so yes, I bet she does," I chuckled. _

"_Don't mock me," Valence said jokingly. "School just isn't worth my time."_

"_And that is why you are a horrible tour guide," I told him. "When does school start for you?"_

"_Well the second semester starts in two weeks, then I have to start getting up early. It's such a bother." He groaned. _

_I remembered when I'd thought of school that way, to me it was a bother. Even now I felt like it would still be a bother, but the waking up wasn't the problem. It was the fact that I would be locked up in a classroom and sitting for hours. "I think you're just rebellious."_

"_And I think you're just making my mood worse," Valence snapped back at me. _

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever."_

"_You know, just yesterday you were oddly kind and thanking e for some unknown reason, but now you're completely your usual self again." Valence frowned. Soon we ended up on the street that I had destroyed. Caution tape was lined everywhere. Valence confidently strode up to the caution tape and a worker came towards us. _

"_Cet endroit est hors limites," the worker told Valence. _

"_Eh bien il n'est pas hors de portee du fils minster as." Valence replied. Of course I didn't understand what he'd said, but whatever it was it got us through the tape. _

"_I should probably learn French, shouldn't I?" I said. _

"_Probably," Valence shrugged. "This place looks like crap." _

"_I know you love it," I snickered. _

"_That I truly do." He said looking back at me. Then he continued walking towards the cement that I'd destroyed. It looked worse in daylight, the potholes were big enough for a grown man to fit in to. I hid the smile that crept on to my face. This place was just proof that I'd gotten stronger. _

"_How much would the damages cost?" A familiar voice asked. Both Valence and I turned in the direction of the voice. A man with black hair that curled at the end_

"_That guy's here to pay off the damages. He's from some organization I've never heard of, The Black Order. My father told me not to associate with them…" Then Val turned towards me. "Let's talk to him, what do you say?" _

_Valence really was like a rebellious child. If it was someone else I would've agreed, but it was Komui. It didn't matter if Valence talked to him, but I couldn't. "No, that's not a good idea." _

"_Come on Sephiria, what could happen?" Valence sighed. "Don't be a let down." _

'_Komui could get an exorcist to bag me and take me back to the Black Order, that's what could happen' I thought to myself. Just then Valence grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me with him. "Wait! Valence!" I protested, but it was too late. _

"_Yo, I'm Valence Orcelit! This is my friend Sephiria, she's a little shy though," Valence pointed to me, but I was already behind him hiding my face. "Come on," he sighed tugging at me so that I was visible. Komui's eyes grew wide. _

"_Komui," I greeted nervously. _

"_Sephiria!" He said more surprised than I would've liked him to be. _

_Valence blinked, "Huh? Wait you guys already know each other? Then why were you so scared to come over here?" _

"_Just shut up Valence!" I cried punching him on the arm. "Let's just go already, I'll explain later." I pulled him away from the caution tape. _

_We finally got back to the mansion and Valence followed me back to my room. When the door was shut Valence asked, "how do you know the chief of the Black Order!" _

"_It's a long story," I replied. _

"_I've got all the time in the world." _

_Knowing that since I'd already promised I'd tell him, and he would never stop bothering me I told him the whole story. _

_t_

_Valence laid his head on to my bedpost. By the time the story ended we were both sprawled out on top of the sheets. _

"_That's just depressing," Valence sighed. _

" _Is it really? I don't know, I feel quite accustomed to that kind of stuff," I told him._

"_So the Black Order has thought you were dead up until a week ago?" Valence asked sounding surprised. _

"_Yep."_

"_And you twin sister Solara lives inside of you."_

"_Yep."_

"_And her lover lives inside the white haired boy named Allen?"_

"_Yep."_

"_That's a lot to take in… you're sure you aren't fucking with me?" _

"_I'm sure, and your use of language is so vulgar," I muttered. _

"_That's one hell of a life, not sure I can believe it though. If it's fake, you're an amazing story teller," Valence laughed. _

"_I'm not joking! I can prove it!" I frowned. "Lux!" _

_Lux flew out of one of my drawers and slammed right in to Valence's face. All I heard was the crash of his head hitting the bedpost. "Aw shi-" Lux covered Val's mouth before he could swear and then flew over to me. _

"_She likes you. I think she's been waiting to meet you for a long time now, haven't you girl?" Lux rubbed herself against my cheek. _

"_What is that thing!" Valence cried. _

"_My golem, think of her as a futuristic cellphone. Everyone at the Black Order has one, the Noah clan that I'm with right now owns one." _

"_They fly!" _

"_Well, obviously," I said pointing at her pointy black wings. She flew over and landed on Valence's ring finger on his right hand. She just perched there not moving. I could tell she really liked him. "She wants to give you a nickname. Your name is too long apparently." She'd probably picked up the nickname habit from Lavi. _

"_I can't hear her." Valence said confused. _

"_Only I can," I replied. "But Valence. You can't tell anyone about this or you could get seriously hurt." _

"_I never had any intention of spreading it around. But I always knew the Kamelot family was a little odd, guess I was right." Valence grinned. _

_I smiled back at him and looked at Lux still on his finger. That was when I spotted the thick silver ring with a pentacle on the outside, on the interior of the ring were tiny Latin words only visible because the ring was too big for Valence's finger. Diabolus non praevalebunt_, 'The devil will not win'. "Where did you get that ring?" I asked.

"My uncle, he met this one girl from the Black Order a long time ago and he became obsessed with the organization. Probably why my father doesn't want me to get involved with anyone from the Black Order. I always asked my uncle what the organization was about, but he'd never tell me. Now I know though," Val eyed me, the former exorcist.

"Most people that get involved in our battles are usually asked to stay quiet about us, so that's probably why he never told you. What happened to your uncle?" I wondered why I cared so much.

"Killed in an alleyway, never found his murderer. Died the night he gave me this ring." Val told me sadly. "He was a lot more like a father to me than my old man now."

His uncle was most likely killed by one of the Noah clan for obsessing over demons and exorcists. The fact that he died the very night he gave the ring to Valence gave me a hunch. "Hey Valence, give me your hand," he did as he was told and I reached for the rings. Once my fingers brushed the cold metal an extremely painful shock ran up my body and I dropped, unable to move.

"Sephiria!" Valence cried shooting up and leaning over me.

"Just as I thought. A Noah repelling device. It can paralyze me for about five minutes max. enough time for an exorcist to kill me if they really wanted to," I groaned waiting for the five minutes to pass. "If I was in my full Noah form I would've been in trouble. 15 minutes minimum, maybe longer. I can't touch your ring."

"I'll take it off," he was already wrenching it off his finger.

"No!" I protested finally regaining control of my body. "Keep it, it'll keep you safe and give you enough time to run if you're attacked by a Noah."

He immediately stopped trying to remove it.

"Just keep that hand away from me, and I should be fine," I reassured him.

He nodded. Now I didn't have to worry about keeping my secret from Val, but now I had to concentrate on where I'd seen that ring before.

Valence's ring


	15. Chapter 14

Day: 014 as the enemy

_I strolled the street with my best friend Mirella. Our exorcist coats cut off a little below our ankles. Mirella's long wavy brown hair fell to her waist and her aqua eyes captured the hearts of every man on the street. Sometimes I felt insecure when walking next to Mirella. I couldn't even compare to how beautiful she was. With my short black hair and dark eyes that looked cold and black, I was the kind of girl to scare guys away. A girl more fit to fight than be loved. _

_All of a sudden an explosion sounded out and we immediately turned towards the sound. A large cloud of smoke emerged from behind a building, most likely in an alleyway. Mirella gave me a glance and I nodded. Then we were running towards the smoke so fast you might've thought we were flying. Our feet skidded to a stop when we reached the alley and spotted a gray skinned man with jet black wavy hair. His eyes were a striking gold and were beautiful, but shoed an extreme amount of sickening bloodlust. "Tyki Mikk," Mirella hissed like death was on her tongue._

"_Ah, Miss Aquaest, so good to see you. As beautiful as ever I see," the man smiled and sent shivers down my spine. I noticed a boy with dirty blonde hair on the ground panting. He wiped beads of sweat off of his face. The boy couldn't have been more than 13._

"_What do you want Tyki?" Mirella spat. _

"_I have business with that boy over there, so if you would just let me finish-" _

_I stepped in front of the boy. "Your business with this boy is over. You have us to deal with now." I said firmly. _

_Tyki's eyes widened a small but, "Dear Lord! Solara is that you!"_

"_I have no idea who you're talking about. My name is Reina Lightsworth, and it always has been."_

"_Huh," Tyki scoffed. "You resemble her right down to the snappy attitude."_

_Tyki Mikk, I finally remembered that name. He was the one that put a hole right through Jack Allerton, Mirella's love. The boy I cared for in a way nobody would understand, and nobody knew. Especially not Mirella. Nobody would ever know that I was in love with Jack Allerton. "Incognita! Invoke!" I cried taking out the glowing innocence blade from it's sheath at my side. Once in was removed it exploded with blue fire. Looking back at the boy I smiled, "everything will be alright." Then I was flying towards Tyki. "Back me up Mirella!" I cried and almost immediately she removed a long rifle from a case on her back, covered by her long hair. _

"Morte Rossa_," Mirella whispered, invoking her innocence. She fired the flowing green pullets holding the three foot rifle like a pistol. _

_Incognita connected with a sudden guard that Tyki had put up, and I bounced backwards. Then Mirella fired an uncountable amount of shots and I dove into it's smoke to catch Tyki off guard. When the smoke cleared I prepared to lunge at Tyki, but he wasn't there. Instead he was standing on the air above, away from my reach. _

"_This is hardly what you would call a fair battle," Tyki groaned and with one great leap jumped to the roof of an apartment complex. He grinned his Noah grin at me, "let us fight on fair game next time we meet Miss Lightsworth."_

"_Coward!" I screamed through clenched teeth. I tried to go after him, but was stopped my Mirella's stern face._

"_Forget about him Reina, we have to take care of the boy first." She said. _

_I looked at the exhausted boy. His blonde hair was matted to his face with sweat. _

"_What's your name?" Mirella asked. _

"_A-Arthur Orcelit." He responded with a light accent. _

_My eyes widened, "Orcelit? Mirella he's the son of the French Duke!" I told Mirella. _

_Arthur nodded. _

"_Arthur, do you have any idea why that man was after you?" Mirella knelt down so that she was face to face with Arthur. _

"_Something about that I could ward off demons, he called me a threat. I don't know! Who is that guy anyways!" Arthur had a distressed look on his face. _

"_Ward off demons? Could it be possible?" I gasped. _

"_Innocence," Mirella finished for me. _

_The boy stood up defensively. "I don't know a thing you are talking about! Thanks for saving me and all, but I don't have time for nonsense like this!" He began to run away but I caught his arm. _

"_You ungrateful punk," I began but Mirella stopped me from pulling him back and forced me to let him go. "Why-?"_

"_We'll see him again Reina, don't worry," Mirella said releasing my hand, and we both watched him run away into the night. _

_t_

_Right Mirella was when she said those words, two days later we found him and another Noah. A fight broke out and once again we chased away the Noah. "Still think this is nonsense Arthur?" I scoffed wiping blood away from the cut on my forehead using my sleeve even though it did no good and continued to fall. _

"_Why do you keep on helping me?" He pouted. _

"_What, you want to die?" I snapped. _

"_No," he said. Then he looked up at me with eyes like a fire. "I want to go with you guys." _

_Mirella and my eyes widened. Had people chosen to go to the Black Order before? Yes. Had anyone voluntarily wanted to go? No._

_t_

_We ended up bringing Arthur back to the Black Order and had Hevlaska check him for innocence, but to our surprise there was nothing, no innocence. We brought him right back home. By this time we'd been with Arthur for more than a month and had begun to get attached to him. I spun my silver ring around my right finger and took it off as Arthur walked towards the gate of his mansion. Running forward and leaving Mirella behind I stopped Arthur. "Here," I said and put the ring in his hand. _

"_What's this?" He asked examining the ring. "There's something Latin written on it."_

"_It says, _Diabolus non praevalebunt_: the devil will not prevail. It wards off Noah, and things that are meant to harm you. I know that you can ward off demons, but not anything else. You need it more than I do. I'm an exorcist so I'll be fine." I explained. _

_Arthur slipped it on to his ring finger on his right hand and it fitted itself to his finger. His eyes grew. _

"_It'll protect you until the day you die as long as you don't take it off. The fact that you can ward off demons is probably genetic and will be passed on to your kids," I told him. _

_He nodded, "thanks." Then Arthur whispered in my ear. "don't tell anyone, but I think you're a lot prettier than Mirella is."_

_I blushed, he smiled, then he disappeared behind the mansion gates. That was the beginning of my 15th__ year on earth. _

_On the train ride back to the Black Order I thought of Arthur's words. Then I thought of Jack, and the day he'd said those words to me. _

"_I think you're beautiful Reina, even more than Mirella." Jack kissed my cheek then whispered in my ear. "That'll bee our little secret though." Then he slipped the silver ring on my finger, the one that protected him from the Noah clan. "That's a secret too." He grinned and placed a finger over his lips. A couple days later Jack was sent in to a mission with Mirella. Mirella and Jack came back, but Jack was in a body bag with a hole blasted through his chest and his navy blue eyes were empty. _

_t_

I sat by Valence as he tapped away on his computer. "Say, Val. What was your uncle's name?"

"Arthur Lacroux, he took his wife's surname. Why?" Val asked.

"Just wondering," I replied staring at the silver ring on Valence's ring finger on his right hand. "Just wondering."


	16. Chapter 15

Day: 015 as the enemy

"Good morning Mr. Orcelit," I greeted going down the stairs.

"Oh Miss. Kamelot! There's something that I would like to speak of with you," he said.

I nodded and followed him to the living room. He motioned me to sit down so I did.

"Sephiria, I was speaking to your father just now."

"Sheryll?" I corrected.

"Ah, yes. We were speaking of the fact that aren't enrolled in to a school yet." he continued.

"No schools have interested me so far, and I don't want to go to school with Road," I explained.

"Well how about enrolling in to a school in France?" Mr. Orcelit looked at me with determined eyes. Obviously he wanted me to enroll in a school in France.

"So, I would be living here?" I asked.

"Yes, and you would be going to Valence's private school. Of course you could visit your family on breaks though"

"What!" I looked where the voice came from. Val had just come down in to the living room and was wearing jeans and a baggy sweater.

"Let me thing about it," I smiled getting up out of my seat towards Val. "Let's go," I said. He nodded and left with me.

The two of us sat down at a diner. "You're really going to stay here?" Val asked as I flipped through the menu.

"Planning on it," I said happy that there were translations on the menus.

"I'm guessing this is good for you." Val sighed.

"Yeah, and I'll be destroying more of you roads. Aren't you happy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sephiria, you are not serious about this at all are you?"

"Nope."

"Please don't stay if that's the case."

"Not an option. I should probably learn French now that I'm staying."

Val let out a groan. "You're going to school with me."

"I haven't gone to school in more than a year, do people speak English?"

"Yeah, it's some rich academy that requires it."

"I'll ace that no biggie!" I laughed.

"I can't believe you're excited for school."

"But I'm not." I told him.

"Then why are you freaking out?"

"Because for me staying in France is probably the most hellish nightmare for me. Maybe even worse than the nightmares I've been having lately."

"A nightmare?"

"Yes, a nightmare." I said thinking of all the times I would be running in to the exorcists… and Allen. A nightmare indeed.

**Part 2: Nightmares/ end**


	17. Chapter 16

**Part 3: Murderer **

**2 weeks later**

Day: 026 as the enemy

"Sephiria! Hurry up! You're making me late!" Val yelled.

I just stared at myself in the hideous uniform I was wearing. Black blazer, white dress shirt, and a blue bowtie. Then a gray plaid skirt with long black socks. I didn't want to leave the house looking like some prep-school Barbie.

"Sephiria!" Val yelled again.

"Coming!" I replied grabbing my bag and leaving my room. When Val saw me his eyes got wide and the next thing I knew he was on the floor laughing hysterically. Red with embarrassment and anger I screamed. "Don't laugh at me you jerk!" Then I stomped over his body and he let out a wheezing sound.

"Now that could've been dangerous," I said catching his breath.

"It was meant to be idiot." I replied. "C'mon lets go."

Val had us walk to school. I was itching to get out of the tight fitted blazer that I was wearing, it took all of my self control not to rip the thing in half.

"Why don't you just get one of your dad's chauffeurs to drive you to school." I sighed.

"Well if I did that how on Earth would I manage to cut class?" Valence grinned at me.

"You'd skip on the first day of the new semester? What a good student you are," I said with heavy sarcasm. "Are you in the same grade as me?" I asked.

"No, you're a third year, I'm a fourth year. There's seven grade levels in the academy, 6-12th."

"Well that sucks. I won't know anyone," I sighed.

"Tough luck," Val grinned.

When I finally first set foot in the school I looked around. It was a true rich academy. The ceilings were towering way over the students' heads and every inch of the building was clean. When Val left for his class a teacher came to get me. "Hello Miss Kamelot. I am Ms. Clairoux. I will be your teacher. Follow me, I will show you to your class." We entered the class and Ms. Clairoux began talking in French. I was pretty sure she was introducing me to the class, but I didn't know for sure. "You can take a seat there," she pointed, and I nodded back.

I don't know how much time passed before the lunch bell rang. In fact I didn't even remember the lesson. I must've fallen asleep. I'd almost forgotten how boring school was. I left the classroom and went to the courtyard. under one of the trees Val was sleeping. I kicked his side lightly and he woke up.

"Seph? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"Still up for cutting class?" I said.

Val and I jumped the school gates and made a break for it after tossing our blazers in the bushes. "Thought you were against skipping school," he laughed after we got far enough away.

"That was before I sat through three hours of classes learning about things that I already know and that will never be relevant to me." I sighed.

He laughed again. "Hungry? Lets grab some lunch first."

We sat in the park together on a bench eating burgers and fries. I took a sip of my soda, "hey Val, do you usually do this?"

"What do you think?"

I took that as a yes. "Alone?"

"Yep."

"What about friends?"

"I don't need friends like the people at the academy," he scoffed. "They're all rich kids that don't have the guts to stand up to their parents."

"What about Vincent? I heard he's the class president of the second years. He even went to school early this morning." I asked.

"He has his own ways of escaping from our parents, and I have my own." Was all that he would say. I opened my mouth to speak but then out of no where a police officer showed up. Val was as still as stone until the officer spotted us. "Let's go!" Val cried and grabbed my hand. He pulled me away and we were both running.

"Why are they chasing us!" I screamed at Val.

"Truancy," I replied bluntly. Next thing we knew a police car was chasing us. "Good Lord! Do they have to go this far!" Val said irritated. This probably wasn't the first time he'd been chased, which was probably why there was that police car chasing us.

"Run in to the forest!" I told him. He didn't protest and we both ran straight in. we collapsed on the ground in pants and groans.

"Looks like we lost them," Val sighed. Almost immediately after he'd said that we heard voices coming towards us. "Guess not." Then I had an idea. I ran and hugged Val from behind. "Sephiria! What are you-!" I heard the nervousness in his voice.

"Shut-up," I snapped, then black wings spread out wide from my back. Val's eyes got huge as I lifted us both off of the ground in one leap. I burst out of the trees and away to the sky.

"Wow," Val said.

"I can't believe that I just did that," I said back. "Now I've ripped my uniform."

Val and I headed back too the academy after school ended to grab our blazers. Two gaping holes were now in my uniform from creating the wings on my back. I was surprised to see Ms. Clairoux standing at the front gate holding my blazer and Val's. "Not off to a good start Miss Kamelot," she told me shoving my blazer in front of me.

"Guess not," I replied taking it from her.

Mr. Orcelit scolded Valence for the longest time. I waited out of the living for Val to come out. When he did he let out a big sigh before coming over to me. "Sorry," I apologized.

"No problem. He thinks that I told you that it's okay for you to skip school. Its like he has some weird delusion that you've never been to school before." Val explained.

"Well he's wrong about that," I laughed.

Val smiled, "today was fun though. We should do that some more, and you should take me flying again."

"Don't push your luck Val. You're pretty heavy," I told him. Then we both started laughing. If this was how a Noah's life was maybe I wouldn't mind it after all, but of course I already knew this didn't even come close to a Noah's life.


	18. Chapter 17

Day: 027 as the enemy

I sat in class, it was almost the end. Yep, that's right I actually sat through a whole day at a French schools where I didn't understand a single word. I was completely and utterly exhausted from even making an effort to understand their language, and the nonstop glares from Ms. Clairoux when I'd almost fall asleep. The bell rang out and I sighed with relief. I got up and walked out before anyone else in the classroom.

Val waited for me on the outside of the gate. "Hey," he smiled.

"Let's go in to town. I don't want to go back to the mansion yet," I told him.

He nodded and we headed out. "I can't believe you sat through the whole day."

"I almost can't believe it myself," I replied.

We walked through town and in about a half an hour we were on our way back to the mansion. It was at the fountain that we heard all the talking. Most of the words were about the same. "Who're those people? They're dressed so weirdly." I turned to look at the people they talked about out of curiosity. "White hair? Did he bleach it?" The people continued. I felt my heart skip a beat. I grabbed on to Val's arm and held it tightly.

"Sephiria? What's wrong?" He asked confused. Then he saw what I saw. Black and red uniforms, white haired boy, raven haired girl. Rose cross. The world stopped moving for me, and all I could do was stare. Too soon, it was too soon. This wasn't supposed to happen. How many times had I prayed that this wouldn't happen?

"Allen," I said aloud. Then our eyes met and everything came crumbling down. I couldn't even act tough. My legs became jelly and my heart ached like it never had before.

_Valence Orcelit_

Valence saw the uniforms and knew immediately that it was them. The look on Sephiria's face gave it all away. And that white haired boy, it must've been the boy she talked about so often even though every time she did she would make the most pained face he'd ever seen. There it was again, plastered on her face so he took her hand and ran. Valence wanted to repay her even if it was just this much he could do. She'd saved him before and now it was his turn, but then again what could a normal human like him do for a girl like her? He knew the answer: absolutely nothing but he sure as hell could help get her feet moving.

_Sephiria Liang_

Val dragged my along, he understood that I was in pain. Why was this happening? We entered a deep forest far away, and when we stopped we were gasping for air.

"Val, this isn't going to help. They'll get here in less than a minute. You have to run." I told him.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm staying."

"Then so am I. You don't know what those people might do to you!"

"I know that, but it doesn't matter!"

"This is life or death!"

"Everything is life or death for me, I've got no other choices!"

Val punched a tree and his knuckles stained red.

"Val!" I cried. Then I heard a voice from behind us.

"Sephiria," it said. Then everything happened so fast. I was sent flying in to a tree then hit the ground. I slowly began to get to my feet when I felt another kick to my stomach. From the ground I looked up.

"Lenalee, your hair has gotten longer," I half laughed and groaned.

She gritted her teeth and I could see tears brimming her eyes. "Is that all you have to say!" She cried before sending me even deeper in to the tree.

"Sephiria!" I heard Val cry.

"Get the hell out of here Valence Orcelit or you know I'll send you flying back myself!" I snapped. He didn't budge, sometimes I wished he didn't have so much guts. "Leave!" I screamed then he was finally gone.

"So you've made some new friends, huh Seph?" Lenalee snarled.

"One new friend, he's an okay guy," I chuckled. She raised her leg to kick me again, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Strong white cloth wrapped around the tree and I so that I couldn't move. Allen appeared, his white hair covering his eyes as he crouched down in front of me. He raised his head and I could see his face, I hadn't seen it in so long, but his eyes were in pain sending daggers through my heart. "Do you think you staring at me is going to help anything Allen?" I hissed wanting him to go away. "It's not." Then I transformed my whole body in to spikes so that it tore the fabric holding me down.

"So you've gotten better," Allen said.

"Probably worse, I mean I had to struggle to beat the crap out of Alystar. Now that was upsetting." I knew I had to act Noah, but around him it was hard. All I wanted to do was hold him in my arms and tell him how much I was sorry, and that I loved him, but I couldn't even do that.

"Krory is strong, he beat Jasdevi." Allen argued.

"Yet they still stand as annoying as ever. Especially that pest David that drools over me like a dog, it's gross. I wish Alystar just killed them, but it seems the only exorcist so far that has killed a Noah would be Kanda," I sighed.

"Can I ask you something Sephiria? Is it the 15th inside of you forcing you to do this? Is she threatening you?" He asked.

When those words left his lips something inside of me snapped. I absolutely hated it when people blamed Solara for my choice. "Solara did nothing! It was all me, don't even think of hurting her either! She's one of the most important people to me!"

Allen gritted his teeth, "she's trying to trick you! You can't listen to her, the 14th's the same! They all just toy with their hosts!"

"That's not true! And the 14th isn't a trickster either! He just loves Solara and wants for them to be together!" I argued back.

"You have to die for that to happen!"

I hesitated for a moment. It was true, for them to be together I had to disappear. My very existence was tearing the two of them apart from each other. Allen too. "Then Allen. Let's die together so that the two of them can be together."

Allen's eyes widened, he was shocked by the answer. _Die together._ I had said. Now there was something I wouldn't mind. Allen must've thought I was crazy though. Then his face changed, it was horribly angry. "Snap out of it Sephiria!" He cried and charged towards me with his sword. I blocked with my hand that had been turned in to a scythe shaped blade. I heard a whooshing sound behind me and quickly blocked with my other arm. Lenalee was stuck in mid kick.

"Lenalee, do you think you're fast?" she didn't answer but I knew that she thought yes. I would prove her wrong. Huge black wings snapped out of my ankles. "You are not fast at all." I told her. Then I was behind her, but an image of me was still in front of her.

"Two of you!" She cried in shock and kicked the image, but it quickly blurred away. It wasn't that I had created a copy of myself. It was that I was so fast that her eyes could not process it, she was seeing an afterimage of where I should be, but am not. I grabbed the back of her uniform collar and used my innocence to strengthen the bone in my arm for that moment so that I could throw Lenalee in to the tree behind me and make it hurt. Then I appeared right in front of where she hit the tree and stood over her, once again grabbing her collar and lifting her above me. Allen was left confused by the afterimage.

"What happened to Sephiria, Sephiria?" Lenalee choked and I laughed.

"Didn't Allen tell you? She fell off of that cliff and died. The one you knew at least. Yet still you want to bring me back." I sighed. Then I heard Allen coming at me and I created a shield with my free arm, and his sword collided with it.

"This isn't who you are Sephiria," Allen said lifting his sword. I never thought that I would ever fight Allen, and I was stupid for thinking that way. I should've worked hard and practiced for when the time came. No, not even tat would prep me for this moment. What I was feeling couldn't never be put in to words.

"Tell me Allen, do you really know who I am? You didn't even know that I was still alive until a couple weeks ago. So tell me, do you really know me?"

"I think that I know you. I know that you hate to lose, and I know that you hate cleaning your room. I know that your comrades are some of the most important people to you. I know that you dislike crying because I makes you feel wear, and that you're a sucker for cute animals. You love attention and guys fall head over heels for you, and even though I could continue on forever I know you're the girl that stole my heart and ran away with it almost immediately after I met you." He had a sincere smile while he said all of these things.

What was that? A confession? Why did he have to say those things at a time like this. His words would always throw me off track. The wings on my ankles fanned out and I disappeared again, using all of my speed to slam Allen in to a tree with my hand at his throat. "Don't give me Such a simple cliché, Allen." I forced myself to keep face. "It's too late to say something like that now and you know it."

Allen just kept smiling at me, "is it?" or maybe he wasn't smiling at me, because he was definitely looking behind me. I quickly looked behind me and saw Allen's sword flying straight at the both of us. Not only that, but from the side Lenalee flew at me full speed.

Acting fast I put up an electric barrier using the Noah part of me that stopped Lenalee dead in her tracks. The only problem was that sword. If I put down the barrier and ducked it wouldn't hit me, or more like hit Solara, but if I did that it would hit Allen and Aaron. "What do I do!" I thought aloud. The barrier began to crack like class and my breath caught in my throat. I turned to look at Allen. The 14th would be seriously wounded if Allen was hit. This was all or nothing, but I had to at least try to save him. "Allen!" I cried pushing him to the ground and ducking right before the barrier finally shattered. I toppled over and fell on to Allen. I opened my eyes to see a surprised Allen, but at least he was unharmed. "Thank God," I whispered, then all of a sudden a searing pain came from my arm. I let out a small cry as I felt the burning and looked at my right arm. "Shit," I choked as I saw Allen's huge exorcism sword that was nailed in to my arm on the tree. This was bad and good. Good because it hadn't gone through my abdomen which also meant Solara's chances at living would be 50/50. Bad because I couldn't move now and it would hurt like hell latter. In fact it was already starting. I bit back a scream and sweat poured down my face. It felt like my arm was on fire. Not from the outside though. This pain was burning from the inside of my body where Solara was. I felt myself lose consciousness over and over again just a wake up a few moments later as Solara tried to forcefully cram herself in to my brain. This wasn't really her though. This was her hate controlling her body.

"Solar- Solara," I hissed. My free hand flew at my head and tugged at my hair without mercy. I choked when the grey of Solara's skin hit my face and slowly backed off. My whole body felt numb. I needed to get the sword out of my hand.

Allen stared at me horrified, I knew that my eyes had begun to flash gold now. Now he had to believe me, I was a Noah and that was the honest truth. I looked at him with almost sad eyes, then turned around and grabbed the hilt of the sword. Then I pulled with all of my strength. This time I screamed at the top of my lungs. The burning feeling in my arm shot through my whole body as I wrenched the sword out. Solara had become quiet and weak now. Finally the sword fell to the ground, and a huge scar circled my forearm. I collapsed to the ground holding my arm close to my chest, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Sorry Sephiria," Allen said. Then I felt a blow to the back of my head and everything went black.


	19. Chapter 18

Day: 028 as the enemy

_I saw her silky brown hair and almost cried out in joy. "Mirella!" I ran over to her and held her in my arms. "Are you okay? I really though I'd lost you for sure! Thank God!" _

_Mirella seemed empty and expressionless as I let her go. He left arm was in a sling and she had cuts and bruises along her whole body. _

"_Mirella?" Still no answer. "Mirella, where's Jack?" I finally asked. All of a sudden tears flooded out of the small Italian girl's eyes. "Mirella! What's wrong? Where's Jack?" I began to panic._

"_He's dead Reina! Oh God, he's dead! What am I going to do without him Reina!" She wrapped arm around me and cried like I'd never seen her cry before. "What am I going to do! It should've been me that died! Why did it have to be him! If only he hadn't jumped in front of me!" _

_Jack was dead… how was that even possible? Why was it possible? Right when we had finally both become honest with our feelings… why did he have to go and die? _He's dead._ Those words flooded my mind. _He's dead._ It couldn't be true right?_

"_It was a mistake! We shouldn't have gone on the mission! Why did he sign up for a mission that meant certain death! The Noah clan was there and there were only two of us!" Mirella continued to cry._

He's dead.

The Week before the mission:

"_Jack!" _

"_Reina?"_

"_Jack don't go on the mission! Please don't go!"_

"_I've already signed up, I can't not go."_

"_Withdraw!"_

_Jack was silent._

"_Jack?"_

"_Tell me you love me. Admit it and I won't go. I'll stay here with you." You could tell he was serious, but he was Mirella's boyfriend and Mirella was my best friend. She loved him a lot… but little did she know… so did I._

"_I-I." Was all I could get out. Once I admitted that I loved him he would end everything with Mirella. I don't know if she would ever forgive me for that, and once I said it I could never take it back. Images of Mirella and Jack flew through my mind. Every time I saw them all I could think was that they were a fairy tail couple, like a prince and a princess. They were made for each other… so why did the prince fall out of love with the princess in this story? Just like every other fairy tail, the evil witch, which would be me. _

_I didn't want to be the witch in their love story though. I wanted them to live happily-ever-after. I never even meant for Jack to fall for me. It just happened… the more I thought about it the more I realized I couldn't tell him… and I shouldn't tell him. "Jack, I've never loved you, and I never will." I told him with my head hung low. I hated lying to him like this. _

"_When are you going to stop telling yourself that?" Jack scoffed. Then he walked away. _

The day of the departure:

_I curled up in a ball in my room. Jack and Mirella were leaving for the mission today. The one that meant certain death, why was he such an idiot to volunteer himself for a mission like that? I checked the time, they probably still hadn't left yet. Then it hit me. This could be the last time I ever saw Jack if the mission went wrong. I shot up to my feet. If I didn't do anything today I would regret it for the rest of my life. "I'm sorry Mirella." I whispered to myself while slamming my door open and running to Jack's room. _

_I pounded on his door basically begging for him to open up, and thankfully he did. When he saw me he looked surprised. Then I stepped in to his room, shut the door, and pulled him down by his collar so that his lips came crashing down on mine. Almost immediately he responded to the kiss by pushing me to the wall and cradling the back of my head with his hand. When we finally broke apart we were both out of breath. Jack gave me his cute boyish smirk. "Have you finally stopped lying to yourself?" _

"_For now," I replied pulling him down in to another kiss. _

"_That's good," He said between kisses._

"_I love you," I told him. "You better come back to me after this mission, okay?" _

"_I'll be sure to do just that." He laughed while stringing a line of kisses from my neck, back to my mouth. _

_There was a knock at Jack's door, then Mirella's voice. My eyes widened, and so did Jack's. "Jack! We have to go!" _

"_I'll be out in a minute!" He cried back. Then he looked at me. "Or maybe five." He smirked, leaning in again, but I quickly kissed his forehead instead. _

"_Go, you wouldn't want to be late." I told him. "This is our job."_

"_I don't want to go," Jack sighed. _

"_You have to," I said again._

_Finally he nodded and kissed me one last time. Then he grabbed his suitcase. "I love you." He smiled._

"_Me too," I smiled back._

_Then he left the room and I shrunk to the ground. "Sorry Mirella, I'll apologize when I you get back." I sighed. _

Present Day:

"_I'm so sorry Mirella." I told her as she continued to cry. _

"_It's not your fault." Mirella sobbed._

_I stayed silent._ No, I'm sorry for stealing Jack from you in the end. _I thought. _I'm really sorry, and even now I actually don't feel bad about it. _Mirella didn't deserve it, she didn't deserve a horrible best friend like me… but either way it was me that she got…_

I awoke with a start from the clunking of train tracks. I was in a completely empty compartment, and I couldn't see anyone around. Obviously I knew where this train was going though. Back to the Black Order.


	20. Chapter 19

Day: 029 as the enemy

I struggled with the ropes and toppled over doing so. Allen must've put a seal on the ropes so that they wouldn't break. I scoffed, "Bloody Joker, activate." Once the words left my lips electricity crackled through my body and I let out a scream of pain. The cart door slammed open and there stood Allen and Lenalee. Squirming to the back of the cart I shot them a glare. Allen had put a second seal on the ropes that prevented me from using my innocence.

"Don't struggle Sephiria, you're only going to hurt yourself," Lenalee warned.

"Too late, anyways what do you care? If I'm hurt then so be it." I snapped at her.

"Sorry," Allen said, and I knew he meant it. He was making that extremely sad face again.

"Stop looking at me like that," I hissed wanting to shut my eyes in fear that I might give in to him. "Why can't you guys just leave me alone? I don't see you guys bringing back other Noahs to the Black Order."

"You're not like them Seph! You're an exorcist, not a Noah!" Lenalee said.

"Even if I go to that place I'll be treated like an enemy! I'll be interrogated about the Noah until I give them every last drop of my knowledge! Then they'll give me a stupid watch dog and I'll be monitored 24/7 like Allen! It was only a matter of time that something like that would happen anyways!" I argued.

"If you'd just forget all of those things, and think about everyone that loves you there then you would come back!" Lenalee stomped her foot. "Don't you want to be at home!"

I scoffed. "I don't want to ever go to that place filled with blind little flies. The Black Order isn't really as great as you guys think it is."

"What did you say!" Lenalee snarled about to list off the many ways the Black Order was an amazing place.

"Can you please leave for a moment Lenalee?" Allen interrupted.

She looked at him surprised and nodded. Then she left the room without a word.

"You know if they do those things to you we can run away together. I promise," Allen told me once he was sure Lenalee was gone.

"Well aren't you the romantic," I spat. "You would never betray the order. You're so loyal to them that you don't even realize it."

"What's going through your mind right now Sephiria? Do you want to kill me?"

I couldn't believe he just asked me that question. Of course not. Why would I ever want to kill him? How could I ever want to kill him.

"I heard you've joined up with the Earl for revenge. You've never elaborated. Farther than that though. What do you want revenge for Sephiria?" Allen asked.

"I don't need to tell you that," I answered.

"What did the Order ever do to you that you would want to seek out revenge?" Allen asked another question. "I just don't understand."

"And you don't have to." I replied. "Just don't get in to my business."

"Sephiria! You don't understand! How could I just leave you alone-" Allen began.

All of a sudden the train jerked to the side and the door swung open with a bang. There stood Tyki, Road, and Sheryll. "Looks like you exorcists were rough with our little Sephiria." Road sighed. "Oh! Allen!" Road's face lit up and she was about to run to him, but was roughly held back by Tyki.

"Long time no see boy." he smiled.

"Cut the reunions already," Sheryll flicked his fingers and his wires pulled me to him, ropes and all. Allen reached out to grab me back, but it was too late.

"You're troublesome and reckless Sephiria, Sheryll was worried sick and when the Duke found out you got captured he was more than pissed." Tyki told me.

"Give her back!" Allen screamed and Lenalee hurried towards the Noah clan and I. "Why you!" She screamed invoking her innocence, but by that time we had already slammed open one of the train doors and out in to the air.

"Sephiria," Allen cried.

"Please just stop already," I whispered. "Please just give up."


	21. Chapter 20

~Two days later~ March 4th, 2011

Day: 031as the enemy

We stood in front of the Orcelit mansion's gate. "This is Sheryll Kamelot," Sheryll said in to the small speaker box at the front gate. The gates immediately creaked open and we walked down the long pathway. Ms. Orcelit came rushing out to greet us.

"Sheryll! I didn't know that you were in Paris!" Mr. Orcelit said surprised.

"Here to visit my beautiful daughter Gregory. I'm afraid that I've caused you to worry for taking her without informing you. My apologies." He apologized.

"No need, my useless son should've told me. Too bad he chose not to. Would you like to come in?"

I twitched when Mr. Orcelit called Val useless. It wasn't true at all, Val wasn't useless. I couldn't believe that his own father couldn't see that. How could he not see how great of a person Val was?

After getting inside of the mansion I immediately ran up to Val's bedroom. Vincent was there with him. Once Val saw me he immediately got to his feet, ran over to me and hugged me so tightly I swear it knocked the breath out of me.

"What's going on here that I haven't heard about?" Vincent grinned drumming his fingers on his knee. He took out his earphones to hear our response and once they came out the music from the earphones began echoing in the room.

"You're going to destroy your hearing someday Vincent." I sighed.

"Don't try and avoid the question. You two are going out aren't you?" He smirked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble little brother, but no, we're not." Valence replied with a sigh. "You're way ahead of yourself."

I just looked at the both of them and laughed. I wished that Allen could see that I was happy here. I wished the Black Order could see it, maybe if they understood they wouldn't come after me anymore

t

I woke up from my nap with Road laying on my bed next to me, just staring. This was what it felt to have the Noah Clan around though. "That Vincent boy looks yummy," Road smiled.

I groaned, Road had the weirdest ways of saying that she thought a boy was cute, just like she expressed her feeling differently too. "Road, what are you doing?"

"Greeting you," she responded without a thought.

"Is the Millennium Duke here or something?"

"Nope!"

"I see." I looked up at the ceiling, it was a Saturday. No treacherous school, gladly. Then I remembered something that I had wanted to ask Road. "Road do you remember the main exorcists from the 20th century?"

Road looked at me oddly, " I know the ones that really posed a threat to us, but we killed them all already. What, you starting to remember that last bloody battle when we slaughtered half of the Black Order and their exorcists decades ago?"

"Something like that," I said off instinct.

"Well there was Jack Allerton who was killed by Tyki. Then there was Jack Allerton's girlfriend Mirella Salvatore or Aquaest, whichever you prefer who was also killed by Tyki." Road began.

I remembered them. Mirella was my best friend, and Jack was her boyfriend who I was in love with. Then he ended up falling for me.

"Then there was Marcocius Latham who was killed by none other than yours truly," she said with great pride in her voice. "Actually he was killed by Reina Lightsworth, your twin sister back then, but I destroyed his mind and started the battle between them so I like to take credit. Reina was killed in the same battle, apparently in the end she took his life and her own in order to end the battle."

Reina killed Marc? I killed Marc? I remembered Marc, a blonde haired boy. One of my good friends? I faintly remembered always hanging around him, and having a lot in common with each other. We were really close.

"And that's basically it, besides General Yeegar, but you must've heard plenty about him during your time at the Order." Road explained.

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go now, see ya'!" Road waved on her way out of the door. Right when Road left Val came in.

I let out a sigh, "just when I thought I'd have some thinking time."

"Yeah, glad to see you again too Sephiria." Val replied sarcastically.

I laughed and patted the side of my bed, "sit down."

He sat down and almost immediately after he did he clobbered me over the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" I cried clutching my throbbing head.

"If you ever try anything like that, or disappear for that long ever again I'll do more than just punch you." He threatened. He must've been worried sick, I knew he would worry.

"Sorry Valence," I apologized.

"Shut-up," he huffed.

I smiled, I knew that he had already forgiven me. I remembered the times my big sister would do the same exact thing.

"So what was the little Kamelot doing in here?" Val asked me. He wanted to know everything these days. You couldn't blame him though. Once you learned the truth of our world you wouldn't be able to get enough of it. It was like a information drug. "I just needed to ask her some things was all."

"And what was that?" He asked. The question summoned up a sigh.

"Nosy idiot." I told him. "If I tell you too much then I'd drag you in to everything. Then you'd drown." He frowned, he wanted to know more. Truthfully I wanted to tell him more too, but I couldn't. I didn't want to harm him. Getting him involved would be like opening to door to his death. Maybe I didn't have to worry about the Noah as much, after all Val still wore his ring every second of the day. "Valence, if I told you I was a murderer what would you say?" Val's eyes opened wide, and he began to say something but was interrupted by the slamming open of my doors. In walked Vincent.

"Thought you'd be in here Valence. You sure you guys aren't going out, because you're sitting on her bed." Vincent smirked with his 7th grade, 12 year old, perverted mind. "Come on, get out of bed. Let's all go out today." Val nodded. I guessed I wouldn't be getting my question answered today…


	22. Chapter 21

Day: 032 as the enemy

_I gasped for air as I watched the Noah named Wisely fall. He was gone, I'd killed him. There was red everywhere. Why did this happen? Why did the Noah attack so suddenly? I was so exhausted that small tears were rolling down my cheeks. Down went some science workers, and then there was red. I saw two exorcists fall at once, dead. Then Mirella fell. I screamed and ran to her side. She was wearing a white dress that was now blooming with blood. Her body was soaked in water from the broken pipes. We were fighting a war in our headquarters and we were fighting out of uniform. Might I saw, we were losing horribly. "Don't die Mirella!" I screamed. "Don't!" _

"_Jack," she whispered as her mouth filled with blood. "Where are you?"_

"_Jack wouldn't want you to give up Mirella!" I replied._

"_Can I ask you something Reina?" She stared at me with eyes that were glazed over._

"_What is it?" I responded._

"_Do you love Jack?" She asked. _

"_Idiot! You know I love Marc! don't say such stupid things!" I said._

"_That's right," she laughed. "The idiot is saying stupid things again." Then she looked at me with serious eyes. "Don't lose him Reina, don't lose-" then she was gone. We were fighting a war, but we weren't supposed to be. We were dying, but we were supposed to be living. Everyone was gone, where was Marc? Was he already dead? Before I knew it I was on my feet running. He had to be here. Where was he before the Noah attacked? That's right, he was in the cafeteria._

_Running in to the cafeteria I screamed his name. Then I saw the bodes, and even more blood than before. It was spilling off tables and pooling on the ground. This was a massacre, and in the middle was Marc. His blonde hair was dripping with the thick crimson substance, white shirt barely even white anymore. Even so, fearlessly I walked towards him. "Marcocius?" I asked. "Marc? Are you okay?"_

_His head turned and I saw a black winged tattoo spread across his left eye, and blood spattered all over his face. His _Angelus Ossa _innocence was completely extended in the form of a spear, with it's extremely sharp point driven through the heart of a finder who was nothing but a corpse hanging from Marc's weapon now. I fell to my knees at this sight and threw up as the smell of death finally hit me square in the face. Tears brimmed my eyes. What was going on? Marc would never do this, sweet Marc _could _never do this. I knew it of course, I loved him. "Reina," Marc said sweetly throwing the finer off of his spear. "Reina, what's wrong? I'm right here," Marc crouched down and wiped some of my tears off of my cheeks with his bloodstained hands. _

"_Marc," I choked trying not to believe everything around me that was telling me he murdered all of these people. I tried so hard to block everything out… to erase all of the blood on his body that obviously wasn't his._

"_Shh, it's okay. I'm right here," Marc told me as he wrapped his arms around me and held my tightly but gently. His hair smeared God knows whose blood on my face, but even so I held him back. I might've been a murderer, but I loved him either way. It didn't matter to me anymore. _

"_I'm right here Reina. I'm right here!" Marc said again, but this time he began to cackle manically. His face was crazed, and all I could do was stare at him wide eyed and horrified. I didn't know this Marc, it was a completely different person. I tried to pull away from him as fast as I could, but it was too late. _Angelus Ossa _entered my lower thigh and I screamed out in pain. He removed it and I screamed again. He got to his feet with an evil grin plastered on his face as he watched me writhe in pain._

"_Marc? What are you doing?" I heard the voice of a young girl, and I looked. She had black spiky hair, grey skin, and gold eyes. Stigmata proudly crowned her forehead, every single Noah trait there was. She calmly walked over to Marc and ran her fingers through his stained blonde hair. "Cute through and through aren't you? Even with blood all over you. That's why I chose you," she smiled._

"_Road," Marc replied expressionlessly. _

"_Aaw, it's okay Marc. You did a good job here." The Noah called Road hugged him and looked around the cafeteria. "An extremely good job."_

"_What did you do to him!" I screamed. "What did you do to Marc!"_

_Marc raised his spear again as if he were angry that I screamed at Road. _

"_Wait, no! Don't kill her!" Road cried. The spear stopped inches away from my chest, but Marc's demonic stare had already torn my heart apart anyways. "You're Reina Lightsworth aren't you? The exorcist with no memories… Solara's sister."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about! Just give me Marc back!" I said._

"_Knowing who you are now I wouldn't have targeted Marc in the first place. Solara will not be happy with me. Dammit, things never turn out well when she gets angry." Road mumbled to herself. "Sorry, but I've crushed this boy's mind. He's not the Marc you once knew anymore. Never will be."_

_My eyes widened. No way, I'd heard of this Noah before. The Noah of Dreams, the power to crush minds, and now because of that power Marc was gone._

"_Road began mumbling to herself again. "Damn, I knew I saw this girl in his memories, but I ignored them. I should've stopped. I'm in trouble now." _

"_What do you mean you're in trouble! Why can't you guys hurt me!" I cried._

"_You're her sister!" Road cried back. "She'll be so angry! I don't want to get caught up in anything that will make her angry!" Then Road paused for a long time and after a while an evil grin spread across her face. "But oh well."_

_Marc raised his spear once again, and it came down. _

"_Incognita!" I screamed removing my blade from it's scabbard. It flared up in blue fire. I blocked the incoming blow wondering if this was really happening. Was I really being forced to fight Marc? I got to my feet painfully, my leg aching and bleeding, then I pointed my blade at him. "I don't want to fight you Marc. Please come back."_

_Marc stared right back at me with sad eyes, "I don't want to fight you either Reina, so could you just die already?"_

_I choked back tears as I charged forward._

_t_

_All I could hear was the clashing of weapons and Marc's crazed laughing. His spear pierced my side, this had almost been going on for an hour. I was bloody and wounded, and so was Marc. Road sat laughing like a maniac, "Kill each other! Slice out every last drop of blood and die!" What evil monsters Noah were. I looked at _Incognita _remembering what General Yeegar had told me. _Never use that attack Reina. You'll kill everyone, I mean everyone.

"_Sorry General," I whispered, "but right now you're not here. You're off on a mission and I'm stuck here. Everyone is already dead. You're not in this situation right now like I am. At this moment… I need everyone dead." I whispered._

"_Get on with it and stop talking to yourself!" Marc sighed. "I'll get bored."_

"_You're right Marc, let's finish this." I said to him. _kill everyone. _"Incognita level two! Evanescence!" I stabbed the blade in to the ground and everything was suddenly on fire. It was an icy blue heat. To me, it was inviting. "Marc." I whispered his name to myself. Then my voice was tuned out by spears of crystal crashing through the ground. They rose everywhere, thin blue crystals. They were so beautiful. Marc screamed out in pain as the rising crystals impaled his body. Road screamed too. By this time I was inviting death in, then I heard a sickening noise and a wrenching pain. I screamed, it was the crystal. Right through my stomach, and it was burning. The crystal was like fire, burning me apart. I was dying, then everything went black._

_I awoke on the ground. my body was numb, and I couldn't move. Still alive? I turned my head to see Marc not too far away. "Marc?"_

"_Reina," he said._

"_Are you back?" I asked hopefully with a raspy voice._

"_Reina, I'm back." He replied in the same type of strained voice._

"_Marc!" I cried relieved and then there was pain. I looked, there was a large gaping hole in my stomach. It was obvious that I was minutes, possibly seconds away from death._

"_Why did you try and kill me Reina?" Marc asked confused. "Why would you do this?"_

"_You weren't yourself-" I began._

"_So what Road showed me was true? You never loved me?" Marc was completely confused, and I realized that not all of Road's insanity had wore off of him._

"_No! that's not true!" I protested._

"_You told me you loved me before this! So many times. Did you just lie! Road showed me memories of how much you loved Jack. He loved you too didn't he? Then he died because of you. Tell me, do you always end up killing the boys that love you?" Marc snapped._

"_Road lies! She's a Noah!" His words almost hurt more than the hole in my stomach. I didn't mean for Jack to die, I didn't want Marc to die. It just happened._

"_Well what if she isn't lying! Maybe she just tells the truth! You never loved me did you." Marc's voice became weak. He was killing himself faster by yelling like this. "Murderer," he hissed. "You always loved Jack, even now. It was always Jack. I hope you never forget that you're a murderer." Then he fell quiet._

"_No," I sobbed. "That's not how it was. I love you Marc! I love you!" he was gone though. Dead. I wondered what Road had shown him to make him say those things, think those things. Or maybe he was on the edge of believing that himself already, and all he needed was the little push Road gave him. _Murderer_. His voice played in my head. _Never forget that you're a murderer. _Tears spilled from my eyes. Marc had been the only thing I had left. I thought we'd escape together. I never imagined it'd be like this. I had ended up destroying the last person on earth that I loved, and regardless of the pain in my stomach I screamed like I'd never screamed before._

t

"Sephiria!" Road cried. "Hey! Stop! Why are you screaming!" I was in bed, but even so I couldn't stop. _Murderer. Never forget you're a murderer._ I screamed even louder. Val ran through the door.

"Sephiria!" He cried. "Seph you have to stop." I knew I had to, but I couldn't. My frantic eyes found Road. _Yes! Kill yourselves! Slice out every last drop of blood and die! _My hands found it's way to her skinny little neck and I squeezed as hard as I could.

"Se-phi-ria?" Road choked.

"It's your fault! Everything's your fault!" I screamed. Road's eyes began to roll. "Die!" I cried.

All of a sudden I was pulled back by Valence. His body wrapped around mine like a cocoon. "Sephiria, snap out of it! It was just a bad dream! It was just a dream!" _Just a dream. Just a dream. _Marc died though, I'd really killed him. That wasn't a dream. I clung on to Val like I was clinging on for dear life. Maybe I was. Crying in to is shirt, realizing what I'd done. I wasn't in my right mind, but then again I never was. I was crazy enough to kill the person I was in love with. I should've never fought in the first place.

_Don't forget you're a murderer. _

**Hey! ExorcistGirl11 here! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but I just wanted to say that I have added a new prologue to Days as a Comrade, which you should probably have read already. If you haven't… shame on you! Well read the prologue because those who have finished the first Soldiers of the Holy War haven't read the new prologue! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 22

Day: 033 as the enemy

Valence and I sat in the courtyard together during lunch break, neither of us said anything. All I could think of was the horrible memory that had emerged in my mind. The one of Reina killing Marc. The one of _me_ killing Marc. The memory was still so vivid in my mind, it was like I could feel every wound and bead of sweat rolling down my face. I shivered as I ran through the whole scene in my mind again.

"Sephiria, are you really okay?" Valence finally asked breaking the awkward silence. "You still don't look so good."

"I'm fine," I said quickly so that there was no hesitation in my voice.

"You tried to kill Road. I can't imagine how you could just be fine after that." He looked at me worriedly.

"It was just a bad dream, nothing more than that." But in my mind I knew that it was much more than a dream. It was a memory, my memory.

"Why can't you tell me then?" Val seemed to get irritated. He'd been asking me the same question almost every time we spoke to each other. 'Why can't you tell me?'

"Stop being a persistent child, Valence." I turned the other direction so that I didn't have to look at him. If Val found out that I'd killed someone I wondered how he would react. All this time I'd been living without knowing anything about my past, and now that I remembered it was all coming back to haunt me. Every single mistake that Solara and Reina had made affected me. The Noah clan remembered me for all of the corrupt things I'd done, and they dangled it right in front of my face to make me angry. That was how being the 15th Noah was supposed to be, that's how being a Noah was supposed to be. "I just can't tell you."

"You know, no matter what it is, or how bad it is I'm not going to think badly of you." Val patted my head and looked me in the eyes and smiled. "Anyways, it was just a dream after all, right?"

I ran my hand through my hair and looked down at the grass that I was sitting on. "Yeah, it was just a dream." My sleeve must've slipped because the next moment Val was staring at my arm with a horrified look on his face.

"What the hell happened to your arm!" He grabbed my arm and examined the scar that Allen's sword had given me. I completely understood why he was so freaked out by the scar. With a scar that size on my arm I should've bled to death in a matter of moments. It stretched from my wrist all the way up my forearm and on the other side too.

"It was that time that Allen and Lenalee tried to come and get me. They really meant business that time." I explained.

"Stupid bastards. Why don't they just give up already," Val sighed. "After all you're happy here right?" He looked at me curiously with a hopeful face.

"Yeah, I'm happy," I smiled at him.

"That smile isn't convincing at all, miss unladylike," He frowned but I could tell that he was happy because at the corner of his mouth there was a small smile, like he was trying to hide it with all of his might but couldn't. When I saw this I was relieved because truthfully I was more nervous than happy. Solara hadn't spoken to me at all since Allen had stabbed me with his sword, and it made me scared that she had disappeared.

_Don't be an idiot Seph. I'm fine! Stop worrying about me, Crowned Clown isn't going to be the thing that kills me! _Solara finally spoke for the first time in a week. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You sure you're fine?" I asked her in my mind.

_Completely fine. I already told you, don't worry about me already! _The warning bell to get back to class rung, and Val and I stood up to go to class.

"See you after school." I smiled.

"Aw man, I thought that you would skip with me," he replied with a disappointed look on his face.

"Not when I just got back to school after being kidnapped by my old friends. Maybe another time," I explained.

"Fine, go to your boring class," he stuck his tongue out at me jokingly. "I'll just pick you up at the gate after school."

"Or you could just go to class, and we could hang out after school," I suggested as I walked away. I walked to my class by going to the school doors in the back, and from there I found myself cornered by a group of girls. I looked at them with a surprised expression on my face. "Well hello there," I smiled. "If you wouldn't mind moving, I have to get to class."

"What makes you think you're special enough to keep Valence all to yourself, transfer student." One of the girls hissed. From there I couldn't help but laugh. I could hardly believe that things like these still happened. These girls had obviously been watching too many chick flick dramas for their own good.

"This is about Val?" I scoffed. "I never said I was special, and if he wants to hang out with me then so be it. He's my friend, so you can just calm down and let me pass." Truthfully I wasn't that surprised that Valence was this popular. With his face it didn't matter if he barely talked to anyone at this school besides me, even with his sour personality he'd still be popular. All of a sudden I felt a pair of hands shove me backwards on to the brick wall of the school behind me. My head hit the wall with a bang and I slid down to the ground clutching the back of my head. "Ow." I whispered moving my hand from the back of my head and looking at it. Big spots of blood covered my hand and I cursed. Bloody images of Mirella and Marc flashed through my mind like a dysfunctional T.V. then the last thing Marc said to me. _Murderer. Never forget you're a murderer._ I looked up at the girls with a deathly glare, and they backed away a little.

"Oh my gosh! What's wrong with your eyes!" One of the girls covered her mouth in shock and backed up even more. My eyes must've been flashing.

"Solara! You told me you were all better. Nothing to worry about!" I said in my mind.

_I guess I lied just a little bit._ She responded.

"Shit, Solara." I cursed to her. Then I aimed my attention back to the girls. "This is probably not the best time to be messing with me right now." I warned them. "You guys should probably go, or I can't say what's going to happen to you guys."

"Y-you want to fight, you freak! Then let's fight, I'm not afraid of you!" The girl who pushed me tried to act tough.

"I warned you," I hissed at her with completely gold eyes. I charged right at the girl that was trying to be tough, and as I thought she turned out not to be tough at all. She flew about a meter and a half away. Then they all tried to throw punches at me that were much too simple to dodge. When I began to retaliate it became completely obvious that they were inevitably losing, regardless of the fact that they outnumbered me. They were bruised and scraped up while I probably had a scrape or two. I had to give it to them though, they were pretty brave for taking on a former exorcist, even if they didn't know I was one. "Let's end this already." I sighed.

All of a sudden it flashed in to my mind. _Let's end this, Marc._ I stopped dead in my tracks. Crystals began springing from the ground one by one, taking each girl one at a time. Their screams echoed in my ears and I dropped to my knees "Stop," I screamed. "I didn't mean it! Stop already!" Next thing I knew there was Val, and he'd just taken one of the girl's punches for me.

"Sephiria! Are you okay!" He asked worriedly as he dropped to his knees next to me. I was in a complete daze. I didn't understand. Weren't there crystals there just a moment ago? Didn't all of those girls die just a moment ago? Val turned his gaze to the group of girls. "Leave!" He ordered. "If you tell anyone about this I'll never forgive you."

"What happened? What's going on?" I asked confused.

"You got in to a fight, and you hurt your head. I took your advice and I was walking to class when I stumbled upon you guys fighting." Val explained.

"But all of those girls died just a moment ago, and now they're alive again. I accidentally killed them…" I said.

"You must've been hallucinating. Your head _is_ bleeding." Val guessed.

"I don't want to kill anyone Valence." I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. "I don't want to be a murderer."

"Well you're not," Val told me softly. "None of it was real, you've done nothing wrong."

_No, I've done everything wrong._


	24. Chapter 24

Day: 034 as the enemy

I stared out the window from my bed. Such a vast blue sky. Sometimes it was almost comforting to think that somewhere under the sky was Allen. An Allen that now thought I was crazy, and maybe what he thought was right. Maybe I'd lost my sanity long before any of this madness that was called my life started, before my rebirth as Sephiria, before death and probably a little bit before Solara found me. Yes, the point where I listened to Marc's everlasting scream as my crystals pierced him. Yet during that time I wondered how something so beautiful could harm anyone. I hadn't even truly realized I'd killed Marc until he was gone. Then I continued to cling on to life like a leech by stealing a part of Solara's. Thinking back on it a wondered just how I could still want to live after killing someone. Especially when the person you loved and killed died with words of hate. Marc's last words were directed towards me, one single phrase. _Murderer, don't forget you're a murderer._ I was a murderer, what he said was true and now I could not forget it no matter how hard a tried. Marc wasn't under this sky anymore, I had taken it away from him and in the end he died with nothing but hate.

Val entered my room. "Will you not be going to school today?" He asked. I nodded in response. "Well I'll be going then," he told me. He didn't leave though, instead he walked towards me and kissed my cheek. "I don't know what's wrong, but I'll always be with you. No matter what you've done in the past I'll always be here."

I watched him as he left the room and wondered how anyone could be so kind as to tell a murderer those words. Lux fluttered to my shoulder and twittered. "I know, he does resemble them doesn't he?" I said thinking of Allen and Lavi. She chirped in agreement, then chirped again. "I know Lavi hasn't called in a while, but he's busy too. More so than us." I replied. "He'll call though."

t

Lux nudged me awake. I looked at her groggily and asked her what was wrong. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Wake up sleeping beauty," Lavi said through Lux. I immediately shot up, It was Lavi. I switched Lux's holographic screen on and there he was. His flaming hair, emerald eye, black eye patch and all. Seeing him made me so happy that I began to tear up. "Did you really miss me that much?" Lavi smiled. I nodded frantically wiping away the tears in my eyes.

"You don't know everything that's happened," I hiccupped.

Lavi smiled softly, "then how about you tell me?" And I did. About Marc, Allen and Lenalee's kidnapping attempt, everything. It all just proved how much I needed Lavi. Lavi was like something that I needed to live.

After he listened to it all he sighed. "You're overreacting about being a murderer." He was worried, I could tell. "You're not a murderer, Road does some nasty stuff to people's minds. I'm sure he didn't mean it when he called you a murderer. I'm sure he would've wanted his last words to you to be an I love you. How Lavi always made me feel better? That was a question that I could never answer. "I think that it's not a bad thing that you're remembering your life as Reina though. Reina is you after all."

"Reina has some pretty horrible memories of the order though, but then again she shares a lot of good memories too. She was the kind of person that looked straight ahead. It didn't even bother her much that she had no memories. She lived in the present, but I always dwell in the past. Why am I so different from her?" I sighed.

"It's just like you said Seph. She had no memories all the way to the end of her life, but your lost memories are returning. Of what Solara's told me Reina should have pretty painful memories of their parent's deaths. Don't you think that if she remembered that she would've dwelled in the past too? The only reason you two seem different is because you both have different experiences. If you both had the same experiences you guys would be exactly the same. You're strong though Sephiria. I think you're stronger than you were as Reina so know you'll be able to get through this." Then Lavi laughed a little and a faint blush crawled up his cheeks. "Because the girl I fell in love with isn't weak."

Lavi was always like my light in the darkness, "I wish you were here with me."

"I'm always with you," he said back.

Man I would've loved to hug him right there. Only he was a hologram. When would I see him again?

All of a sudden Valence burst in to the room. "I'm not feeling well so I came back home," he announced looking perfectly fine. He'd come back about three hours early. Lavi stared shocked at the unmannerly son of the fourth duke. Valence returned the gaze, along with a gaping mouth. Then out fell a cigarette. I ran over to him and dug deep in to his pocket, found the new pack and took it. "What the hell!" he cried.

"Confiscated," I told him. Then I opened my window and tossed it out. "And now it's gone."

"You owe me two packs now!" Val stomped. "Stupid unladylike girl!"

"Unladylike girl?" Lavi laughed questionably.

Valence jumped, "it speaks! What the hell is that! Or who the hell! And why is he coming out of Lux's mouth?"

"Calm down Val," I laughed. "I told you Lux was my form of communication. That's my friend, Lavi." I pointed. Valence seemed to examine him a bit, then he glared.

"He's wearing that uniform. He with those filthy exorcists that tried to kidnap you."

"Filthy!" Lavi exclaimed, feinting hurt.

"He could be a spy for them!"

"I assure you I'm not."

"Oh really? Prove it!"

"I'm in love with Sephiria. Why in hell would I even think about betraying her? That's something I would never do."

Valence stepped back in shock like he'd never heard anyone say that they loved someone in his life. "Y-you love-" He repeated trying to process that words that had just entered his mind. I sighed and covered my face. "How can you admit in so plainly when she's right in front of you!" Val asked in shock.

"She's known for a while now," Lavi eyed me.

"Lavi, this is Valence Orcelit. The friend that I told you about a while back," I explained trying to brush the subject off. "Val, this is my best friend Lavi Bookman Jr. from the Black Order. He also knows my plan, he was the first one that I told."

"I see," they both said in perfect synchronization. When they realized they both shot each other a glare. You could tell that they had a bad start. Maybe sort of like Allen and Kanda's, I hoped not. That would be troublesome to see them at each other's throats. I laughed at this, then they both smiled. I guess it's true when people say the person you hate is the person that's most like you.

It was nice to know that I had people that I could trust completely not to mention they were almost unbearably the same… then a month passed by quickly without a problem.


	25. Chapter 25

~April 18th~ one month later

Day: 075 as the enemy

Mondays… how I dreaded them, because Mondays meant… "School Sephiria! Let's go!" Valence cried.

"Coming!" I cried back hurrying out the door. "Au revoir!" I called to the Prime Minister on my way out.

"A bientot," he replied with a smile. "Bonne chance!"

So you might wonder why I needed good luck. "You set for that French test?" Valence snickered.

"Shut up. Don't remind me," I hissed as we walked to the gates.

"Answer in French," Valence smirked, enjoying my complete revulsion towards the test I was due to take.

It had been a little over a month since Valence and Lavi first met, and I had to say that they didn't get along at all. (Though they tried their best in front of me) Also, it would be Val's birthday in two days. The 20th of April, and I was a little worried for him. It was almost obvious to me how much he dreaded the thought of turning 15 years old, though he tried to hide it with a cheerful act. 15 years old, it was the age that the title of the Orcelit family would be handed to him. He didn't want that, and it made me wonder if it could somehow be avoided.

t

I was the only one in the testing room when I arrived. Just me and the teacher that had been trying to cram as much French down my throat as possible. Looking at her now I already knew she was dead. She wasn't like this yesterday, but that was all it took; a few hours. "Noah," it smiled happily bowing to me.

I glared at it, "how pitiful." Truthfully, I would've killed the thing right there and then if it wasn't the one grading my paper.

After the test the bell rang for my break. I handed my paper in to the demon. I could not stop myself from continuing to think of how disgusting it was, I just wanted to put it out of its misery. I had no good reason to do it though, so I couldn't.

At that very moment Val burst in on the hungry demon. "Hey Seph!" he said and the demon's eyes widened twice the size that a normal human's eyes should open.

"Human," it hissed.

"Val, shut the door right now!" I ordered him, which he quickly did. Then the demon did exactly what I feared. Before I could even scream for it to stop in was already claw to skin with Valence. "Valence!" I screamed. Then the impossible happened. An almost invisible electric barrier shot up around him and the demon was hurled on to the wall on the opposite side of the classroom.

I wanted to think the events that had just occurred over, but I knew I couldn't morphing my arm in to a blade I split it right down the middle. There was an explosion of dust and it was gone.

"What the hell happened!? You killed her!?" Valence gasped wide eyed.

"She was already dead," I told him. my eyes traveled to his ring. I knew that it only repelled the Noah clan. After all, it had belonged to my other self decades ago. Jack had given it to me, and I'd given it to Arthur to protect himself from the Noah clan, and then Arthur had handed it down to Valence. Now that I thought of it Valence had just repelled a demon in the same manner that Arthur had long ago. The only problem with my theory was that Arthur's power was only passed on to the first child of the previous holder of the power. Mr. Orcelit did not have it so it should've been impossible for Valence to have it. it should've disappeared with Arthur's death. Then again, why would Arthur have given Val his precious ring knowing it meant inevitable death unless… I looked at Valence horrified. It was impossible, but it was.

t

"Valence, where's your uncle's grave?" I asked while we were walking home.

"Why?"

"Just wanted to pay some respects," I smiled.

"Man, you're one weird girl. You haven't even met the guy before."

"I know, but you like it," I laughed jokingly.

Valence rolled his eyes, slightly amused. "It's over here," he told me and led me there.

"We entered through a black iron gate and walked through a forest of grey grave stones. On Arthur's headstone it read

**ARTHUR LACROUX**

**1966-2004**

**Beloved son of Edmend and Clare Orcelit**

**Beloved Brother of Gregory Orcelit**

**Beloved husband of Matilda Lacroux**

I stared at the gravestone curiously. It was discolored at the very bottom of the stone. "Valence, wait over there would you?" I pointed all the way at the side of the iron gate, which was the entrance.

"All the way over there!?" Val complained.

"I'll be there in a moment. You go first."

"Val sighed and nodded, then he was off. I morphed my finger in to a sharp blade and began scratching at the light patch of discolored cement. Once I finally got through one part of it, it came off easily.

**Beloved father of Valence Lacroux**

**I**t read.

My guess had been correct. Valence was Arthur's trued son. I stood up and bowed my head slightly at the headstone. "Arthur, it's been a while. It's Reina Lightsworth, and I know the truth about your son. You don't have to worry, I'll protect him." I promised.


	26. Chapter 26

Day: 076 as the enemy

I spent the whole day debating on whether or not I should tell Valence about his true father. It would be great for him to know, but then I would have to tell him about Reina Lightsworth, and everything else about me. his power that went through his family's bloodline to the first born child of every first born child. I had even discussed the matter with Lavi.

"Man, I actually feel sorry for the guy," Lavi had said.

"Why?" I asked back. "He's wanted his uncle to be his father anyways. It also means he won't have to become the next Duke he could finally leave the family!"

"The guy has a brother right?" Lavi reminded me. "Think about how devastated he would be to find out that they really aren't brothers at all."

After that conversation I was sure that I wouldn't tell valence about Arthur. What I wondered about now was how they got Valence to believe that his father was Mr. Orcelit. Judging from Valence's name on the headstone "Orcelit was not his given name at birth, it was Lacroux. I could assume that Valence was Arthur's son up until a point in time near Vincent's birth, considering that Vincent had once told me, "I've known Valence for as long as I can remember, but he's my older brother so I guess that's normal." So around three years of age Valence's name was changed to Valence Orcelit, but why?

I was wandering around the hallways while thinking of this when suddenly I heard the crashing of hands over a table. "What do you mean _those_ people are coming!?" Val screamed in French. It was coming from Mr. Orcelit's office. I hurried over and listened in out of curiousity.

"I have invited the Black Order to your birthday party tomorrow, the invitation was sent out long ago." Mr. Orcelit sighed.

"And you never thought to tell me!? Why would you invite them anyway!? You hate them!" Valence cried.

"Yes, but I would not want to make an enemy out of them. Three of their exorcists could wipe out a quarter of our army, do you understand that?"

"So you invite them out of your own fear!?"

"They could also serve as excellent body guards if anything happens."

"Oh, don't you justify what you are doing out of fear you coward," Valence spat.

"Coward or not they are coming. I've just received their letters of acceptance. All the exorcists will be present along with their finder unit and branch heads. They will all be there so you might as well get over it."

I stood on the other side of the door paralyzed. They would all be there, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, everyone. I would be seeing them tomorrow at the party. I felt as If I were going to die from lack of breathing. Everything had stopped. They only part of me that felt like laughing was the part that remembered what Mr. Orcelit had said. "Three of their exorcists could take out a quarter of our army." _If it was Kanda he would be able to do in more than just a quarter of the French army, and that would be Kanda alone,_ I thought.

Valence burst through the doors and I stepped back. His eyes grew wide when he saw me. he knew I'd been eavesdropping on them now. "Sephiria-" he began but I interrupted him.

"It's okay Val, I'll still go. Its your birthday, how could I not got? It doesn't matter to me if they're there. They won't cause trouble in front of so many people." I reassured him. Clearly, judging by how many times I'd told him it was okay it was obviously not. I was scared out of my mind.

Valence threw his arms around me, "I'm sorry Sephiria. Really sorry."

t

"Lavi, you didn't tell me about the exorcists going to Val's birthday party," I told him.

"Aw, dammit!i forgot. There's a lot of stuff I've wanted to tell you recently, but I keep on forgetting."

"What is there other than that?"

"There's a new exorcist at the Black Order. Wang Xiao Yun, 19 years old from Shanghai, but she goes by Kassidy Wong. Her whole family was done in by a demon. Kanda saved her just in the knick of time. She hasn't left Kanda's side since. Her English is also a little limited, but it's enough to get her around, you know? Lenalee's teaching her. Allen hates her.

It was that last part that was a jaw dropper. Allen Walker hated a new exorcist? For what reason? What in hell could a girl that knows just enough English to get around possibly do to offend him?

"Allen's got some weird delusion that she's somehow taking your place as an exorcist," Lavi sighed.

"Why the hell-"

"She's working under Zokalo. She passed, just like you."

Another jaw dropper. Another exorcist had actually passed Zokalo's insane battle. The newbie had landed a blow on Zokalo. "Martial arts?" I guessed.

"Oh I'm thinking it's a lot more than just martial arts. She's an intense fighter, intense in every way possible. Kanda's actually soft around her."

Kassidy Wong, my twin in exorcism, sister pupil, and just another strong enemy for me to deal with.


End file.
